Minoru
by Accasia Li
Summary: A-Z kisah kehidupan keluarga Minato dan Ino serta si mungil Minoru dengan segala kepolosannya. Warning : Crackpair, Rush, Modern canon setting (?). CHAPTER 14 UPDATE.
1. A

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya, Crack Pairs.**

* * *

 **A : A** ku Namikaze Minoru!

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 9 bulan itu tengah asyik bermain dengan beberapa boneka rubah dan katak miliknya, bahkan bocah itu tak mengindahkan kedatangan tamu yang notabene adalah sahabat sang ibu. Ia mengeluarkan celotehan-celotehan lucu yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu, membuat wanita berambut merah muda yang baru saja masuk itu menghampirinya dan mengacak rambut pirang jabrik miliknya gemas.

"Selamat pagi. Tampan!"

' _mengapa semua orang senang sekali mengacak-acak rambutku?'_ Andai ia bisa berbicara pasti ia sudah marah-marah pada istri paman tanpa alis itu, oh dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia benar-benar tampan.

Bocah itu memasang wajah kesal dan merangkak menjauhi bibi Sakura yang terkikik geli dengan kelakuannya.

"Kau tidak sibuk di Rumah Sakit, _Forehead_?" tanya ibunya pada bibi yang harus ia akui cantik itu, ia melihat ibunya sedang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga yang baru saja di ambil dari dalam ruangan yang memang khususibunya gunakan untuk meletakkan bunga-bunga segar yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun bunga keluarga mereka dan segera merangkak menuju sang ibu, menarik ujung rok yang _ia_ kenakan, Minoru begitulah ia kerap di sapa mencoba menarik perhatian sang ibu.

"Toooo …. Tooo … Tooo!" ocehnya.

Ino menggeleng dan tertawa geli, " _Otou-san_ sedang sibuk! Nanti sore kau baru bisa bertemu dengannya! Apa kau merindukan _Otou-san_?"

Ia mengamati sang ibu dengan seksama, seakan mengerti ia kemudian merangkak menjauh dari sang ibu, kembali bermain dengan boneka-boneka yang sangat identik dengan _Otou-san_ dan _Onii-chan_ kesayangannya.

"Minato- _sama_ sibuk apa? Setauku ia tak memiliki kesibukan lain selain _training_ bersama Naruto dan Kakashi- _sensei_ , hahahaha!"

"Ewww~" ibunya mengerucutkan bibir kesal, "Jangan lupakan bahwa ia adalah penasehat khusus _Hokage_ selain Shikamaru!" lanjut ibunya bangga.

"Itu karena dia adalah ayah dari _Hokage-sama_!"

"Kau ini menyebalkan!"

Ia memandang ibu dan bibi Sakura-nya heran, mereka 2 orang dewasa yang selalu saja meributkan suatu hal yang tidak jelas! Benar-benar merepotkan. Sungguh berbeda dengan _Otou-san_ yang sangat berwibawa dan _Naruto-Oniichan_ yang menyenangkan, meskipun begitu ia benar-benar menyayangi ibunya yang sangat cantik itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan 2 orang wanita yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan tidak penting itu-menurutnya- ia merangkak cepat sebelum keduanya menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula.

Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu _Tou-san_! Ketika ia bangun pagi, hanya sang ibu yang ia temui, begitupun pula saat ia beranjak tidur ia tak pernah melihat ayahnya datang, ibunya berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan pulang sore nanti.

Ya! Ia harus menemukan sang ayah.

Tapi, dimana ia bisa menemukan ayahnya?

Minoru merangkak pelan ketika berhasil keluar dari toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka, mata sebiru langit miliknya mengamati dengan seksama beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian sedang bermain petak umpet.

Tunggu saja beberapa tahun lagi setelah ia cukup besar, ia akan bermain bersama kakak-kakak itu.

Ia kembali merangkak dengan semangat, hingga melewati sebuah gedung tinggi dimana kakaknya yang seorang _Hokage_ bekerja. Ia menghentikan gerakannya untuk memandang _Hokage tower_ , tapi mungkinkah _Tou-san_ ada di sini?

"Minoru?!"

Oh tidak! Bocah itu berontak tak suka ketika tubuh mungilnya di angkat oleh orang ini.

' _lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau bertemu Tou-san!'_

…

"Sakura! kau tau di mana Minoru?!" Ino membelalak seketika ketika ia memandang tempat bermain putranya namun tak menemukan bocah 9 bulan itu.

"Apa?" Sakura mau tak mau ikut terkejut, ia segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berusaha mencari keberadaan putra dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"Minoru!" teriak keduanya mencari ke semua sudut ruangan, "Dimana kau Minoru?!" isakan Ino mulai terdengar.

"Tenanglah _Pig_! Kita pasti akan menemukannya!"

"Ibu macam apa diriku, _forehead_?! Minato- _kun_ pasti akan marah besar jika mengetahui ini!"

Wanita pirang itu menggigiti jarinya khawatir, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya erat "Minato- _sama_ tidak akan marah padamu! sekarang tenangkan dirimu! Kita akan menuju _Hokage Tower_ dan meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menemukan Minoru!"

"Tapi … tapi Jidat! Minato- _kun_ akan . . ."

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Minato- _sama_? Ku kira semua baik-baik saja di antara kalian selama ini."

"Aku … aku …."

 **Bruughhh!**

" _Pig_!" pekik Sakura ketika tubuh ramping Ino terjatuh begitu saja di lantai.

 _Aku harus segera menemukan Minato-sama, ahhh Minoru kau benar-benar seperti kakakmu._

…

Minato mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika melihat utusan Naruto menghampirinya di _Training Ground_ ini, "Ada apa?"

"Minato- _sama_ , Hokage- _sama_ memerintahkan agar anda segera pulang, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Minoru."

"Apa?" pria itu meninggikan suaranya, memastikan bahwa apa yang di dengarnya baru saja memang benar, "Oi Kakashi, apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Lalu mengapa kau masih tetap di sini, _Sensei_?!"

Sial! Umpat Minato dalam hati, segera saja ia berlari pulang menuju _Hokage kompleks_ untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Ino dan putranya. Bayang-bayang masa lalu seketika menyeruak menghantuinya.

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto tak boleh terjadi pada putranya dengan Ino.

"Selamat siang _Tou-san_!" cengir Naruto begitu melihat sosok Minato melewati _Hokage tower_ dengan tergesa-gesa, "Aku sedang tidak ingin meladenimu, Naruto! telah terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu dan kau masih bisa tertawa seperti itu?"

"Hihihihi, aku juga 'kan yang memerintahkan utusanku untuk memanggil _Tou-san_?" Naruto masih menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan mengeluarkan sosok bayi berambut pirang pucat dari balik jubahnya, "Mencarinya?"

Iris mata Minato membelalak seketika, "Minoru?!"

 _Yayyy~ Tou-san!_ Andai anak itu bisa berbicara maka ia akan bersorak demikian, terlihat bayi dengan pipi gembil itu melayangkan kedua tangannnya ke udara, meminta mantan _Hokage_ keempat itu menggendongnya.

Namun Minato tak bergeming dan memandang putra kecilnya dengan tatapan yang tak mampu di gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Bocah kecil itu sadar bahwa ia akan mendapat masalah, bibirnya sudah bergetar, mata bulatnya yang berwarna biru langit berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian tangisan pecah dari si mungil itu, "Hei! Kau tak boleh seperti ini bocah!" celetuk Naruto pada sang adik tiri.

 _Geez! Kakaknya ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tunggu sampai dirinya mampu berjalan dan dia akan lebih membuat kekacauan lebih dari ini._

Tanpa ia sadari Minoru telah berada di dekapan Minato, pria jabrik itu menghapus bulir-bulir air mata dari pipi gembil putranya, "Kau telah membuat khawatir _Tou-san_ hari ini, Minoru! Jangan mengulanginya lagi! Bagaimana dengan Ino?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, _Tou-san_! Ino lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini! aku sengaja tidak membawa Minoru pulang dulu, bayangkan dia merangkak dari rumah ke _Hokage tower_ itu hal yang luar biasa, kau pikir dia mempunyai tujuan?" Naruto memasang cengiran khas miliknya lagi, satu tangannya mencubit gemas Minoru yang sudah terlihat mengantuk itu, "Dia tidak seperti bayi kebanyakan, bukan? dia anakmu, dan adikku!"

Minato tak bergeming, pemimpin klan Namikaze itu memikirkan perkataan putranya dari Kushina itu, "Lebih baik kau kembali bekerja, aku akan membawa Minoru pulang!" perintahnya yang kemudian mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Naruto, " _Onii-chan_ kembali bekerja, Minoru! Jangan membuat khawatir _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ lagi, huuh!"

Bayi itu hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan yang membuat mau tak mau Naruto tertawa geli dengan tingkah laku adiknya itu, "Aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk untuk kembali bekerja, menyisakan Minato dan Minoru, "Kita pulang, huh?" Minato menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sang putra yang memeluk erat lehernya.

"Kau merindukan _Tou-san_ , jagoan?" Minato bertanya pada si mungil yang mengucek matanya, si mungil itu hanya memandangi ayahnya, menatap warna mata yang sama sepertinya dan tersenyum riang, "Tou … tou … tou." Ocehnya.

Minato tersenyum "Maafkan _Tou-san_ tidak pernah ada untukmu dan _Kaa-san_!"

 _Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya dan memandangi sang ayah senang, rasanya benar-benar bahagia melihat ayahnya saat ini, memeluknya sangat erat hingga matanya tertutup dan ia terbuai dengan mimpi indahnya._

…

Di kediaman Namikaze, Ino merasakan pusing yang sangat menyakitkan menyerang kepalanya, ibu muda itu lantas bergegas bangun dari posisi tidurnya begitu menyadari apa yang telah terjadi padanya tadi, "Minoru!" teriaknya.

Kepalanya melihat seisi kamar besarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan pemandangan yang tak pernah ia jumpai sejak usia Minoru menginjak 4 bulan, Minato nampak menggendong sang anak dan membelai rambut pirang jabriknya lembut, _ia_ kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya begitu menyadari bahwa _cakhra_ Ino menguat, "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Ba-ba …. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangannya padahal ia hanya bayi berusia 9 bulan Ino? kau tak memperhatikannya?"

Ino menunduk sedih, sudah ia duga bahwa Minato akan berkata demikian, itu artinya dia akan semakin gagal untuk membuat Minato mencintainya dan setidaknya memberikan sedikit perasaan pria itu yang seutuhnya milik Kushina, padanya. Sedikit, hanya sedikit saja.

"Maafkan aku, Minato- _kun_."

"Sudahlah! Tidurlah kembali! Aku akan mengurus Minoru."

Ino mengangguk sedih, memandang pria yang menikahinya 1 tahun yang lalu itu setelah ia mampu dihidupkan kembali dengan gulungan terlarang yang dimiliki oleh mendiang Hokage pertama.

"Tak bisakah aku menempati sedikit ruang di hatimu?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan menutupinya di balik topeng keceriaan yang selama ini dia pasang.

 _Aku mencintaimu .. ._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You Next Chapter ^^**

* * *

Hah, MinaIno yeay~ tapi masih kaku banget karena pertama kalinya nulis pairing yang sudah lama sekali pengen aku jadiin tokoh utama :v. judulnya Minoru karena di setiap cerita akan saya masukkan si mungil anak mereka ini :D. jadi setiap cerita A-Z tidak akan berurutan, jadi misal di 'D' nanti bisa saja Minoro sudah berusia 10 tahun terus di 'J' Minoru baru berusia 4 tahun.

Ga tau deh, bakalan ada yang suka apa kaga yang penting buat ramein fandom InoCent :D

Sedikit aneh sih, tapi tolong sempatkan review untuk mengetahui respon kalian :D

Terimakasih :D

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#Vale**


	2. B

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **B : B** ayi

"Tou-san . . ."

Pekik Minoru pada sang ayah, bocah berusia 4 tahun itu melepaskan diri dari gandengan tangan sang ibu dan berlari memasuki rumah mereka yang terletak di kompleks Hokage. Ino menghela napasnya panjang, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah sang buah hati bersama Minato, "Jangan lari-larian di dalam rumah, Minoru! Ingat terakhir kali kau melakukannya dan memecahkan beberapa guci kesayangan Kaa-san?" pekik Ino mengikuti Minoru dari belakang.

Bocah tampan dengan seringaian khas seperti kakak dan ayahnya itu tak mengindahkan perkataan sang ibu, ia berlari menuju ruang baca namun nihil ia tak menemukan sang ayah, "Tou-san!"

"Minoru, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" Ino mendengus kesal dengan tingkah sang putra, ah! Mungkinkah ini karma masa lalu karena dia begitu bawel dulu? Tapi, bukankah ia sekarang masih bawel?!

Ino menahan tawanya sendiri menyadari kelakuannya dulu, ibu satu putra dan akan menjadi 2 dalam beberapa bulan lagi itu kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mengerti, "Mungkin Tou-san sedang berada di kamar! Cobalah cari ke kamar!" perintahnya begitu keluar dari dapur dan menemukan wajah sang putra yang bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah "Memang kau ingin bertanya apa pada Otou-san?" senyum Ino merekah ketika ia telah dekat dengan posisi Minoru yang terduduk lesu di kursi.

Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Minoru lembut dan duduk di samping bocah dengan garis wajah yang sangat mirip Minato itu.

"Kaa-san!"

"Ya …" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran dengan apa yang akan dipertanyakan sang putra.

"Dari mana asalnya bayi?"

Perlu sepersekian detik untuk Ino dapat mencerna perkataan sang putra, "Kaa-san!"

Ja-ja-jadi … Minoru hanya ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Minato-kun?

 _ **Uhukkk uhukkkk~**_

Ino terbatuk demi mendengar pertanyaan sang putra, "Kaa-san kenapa?" tanyanya polos, tak mengerti.

Minato yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2 terlihat khawatir dan berlari menuju istrinya berada, menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino pelan dan memberikannya minum, "Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Urghhh~ ia benar-benar tak pernah mengira bahwa Minoru akan menanyakan hal ini, bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya?

Ino membelalakkan matanya pada sang suami, memberi tanda bahwa sang putra sedang 'berulah', namun sepertinya Minato tak mendapatkan petunjuk, ia malah membelai perut Ino lembut "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Ya Tuhan! Minato-kun!

Tidak sekarang!

Ino memandang ekspresi Minoru yang tak dapat ia artikan, "Di perut Kaa-san ada bayi? Bagaimana Kaa-san bisa memasukkan bayi ke dalam perut?"

 _ **Kriiik kriiik kriiikkk~**_

Ino bahkan Minato terdiam, tak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab kepolosan sang anak menyisakan Minoru yang memandang kedua orangtuanya yang menganga menatapnya.

Apaa? Apa dia membuat pertanyaan yang salah?

Minoru menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

"K-k-kau … mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Minoru?" Minato akhirnya angkat bicara setelah dapat menguasai diri. Ingatkan dia agar anaknya tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kakashi!

"Kakashi-jii menyuruhku menanyakannya pada Tou-san!"

Kheh~ benar yang ia duga! Semua ini pasti ulah anak didiknya dulu.

"Heii! Dengar ya jagoan!" Minato mendekat pada Minoru dan mendudukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan sang putra, "Kau akan mengetahuinya jika sudah besar nanti! Sekarang belum waktunya kau untuk mengetahuinya, dan satu lagi! Jangan pernah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-jii padamu! apa kau mengerti?"

Minoru mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya tak mau menjawab pertanyaanya, padahal itu hanya satu pertanyaan, apa susahnya menjawab?

"Mengapa kau tak menanyakannya saja pada Onii-chan?"

Minato seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino dengan ekspresi 'apa maksudnya ini?'

Namun, istrinya itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Saatnya untuk membalas dendam pada anak tirinya khekhekhe~

"Itu ide bagus! Aku akan ke rumah Onii-chan sekarang! Aku pergi! Aku sayang Kaa-san dan Tou-san!" Ucap Minoru, ia dengan semangat menurunkan tubuh mungilnya dari kursi, memeluk ibunya erat sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar untuk mencari Onii-chan kesayangannya.

"Kau benar-benar jahil, huh?!"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan?" kekeh Ino, jemari lembutnya membelai perut besarnya yang sudah menginjak usia 6 bulan itu.

"Jangan bermimpi!" sergah Minato dan menarik tubuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya.

 _Sementara itu ….._

"Onii-chan! dari mana asal bayi?"

 **Uhuukkkk uhukkkkkkkk~**

Naruto tersedak kuah ramen yang sedang ia santap, "Minoruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You Next Chapter ^^**

* * *

 **Khekhe~ maaf ngetik di Hp, tiba-tiba dapet ide ini saat makan siang jadi belom di-edit xD.**

 **Kenapa Ino dan Minato bisa menikah? Sedikit akan dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya xD. Yang pasti pikiran saya tertuju pada bagaimana jika mereka membina rumah tangga begitu :v.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **#Vale**


	3. C

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **C : C** inta

" _Aku dengar bahwa Minato-sama menikahi Ino-sama karena terpaksa, kau tau sendiri bukan?" bisik seorang wanita yang berperawakan lebih kurus dari wanita di sampingnya._

 _Wanita bertubuh tambun itu mengangguk, "Aku yakin benar bahwa Ino-sama dulu menggoda Minato-sama kemudian ia hamil dan lahirlah Minoru-kun! ahhh tapi bukankah Minoru-kun benar-benar tampan?"_

" _Tapi, kasihan sekali Ino-sama! Minato-sama tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, cinta Minato-sama 'kan hanya untuk Kushina-sama."_

 **Brughhhhh!**

Minoru membanting tas miliknya kesal, dasar penduduk desa bodoh! Tau apa mereka tentang ayah dan ibunya? Seenaknya saja mereka membicarakan orangtuanya seperti itu.

Air muka bocah 12 tahun itu menjadi merah padam karena menahan amarahnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa sang ayah kini menatapnya dengan senyum geli khas mantan _Hokage_ keempat itu, "Apa _Tou-san_ pernah mengajarimu untuk lengah?"

" _Tou-san_!" pekiknya terkejut dan membalik tubuhnya, bocah laki-laki pirang itu mendelik tajam tak pernah menyangka bahwa sang ayah kini berada di belakangnya, sejak kapan ia berdiri di situ dan parahnya ia tak menyadari chakra milik ayahnya sendiri?

Bibir tipisnya ia kerucutkan, ia benar-benar kesal! Mengapa di saat seperti ini ayahnya masih mempermainkannya? Apakah ia hanya sekedar bahan candaan untuk pria itu? mungkinkah ….

Minato segera menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang putra, wajah jahilnya kini berganti dengan wajah perhatian khas seorang ayah pada anak-anaknya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Minoru?"

Bayang-bayang perlakuan ayahnya pada Naruto- _nii_ benar-benar berbeda dengan perlakuan padanya, apakah benar bahwa pria di hadapannya ini memang lebih mencintai bibi berambut merah yang gambarnya tergantung indah di ruang kerja sang ayah? Bahwa pria yang sangat ia cintai ini lebih menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya daripada dirinya dan adik perempuannya?

Mata sebiru warna langit keduannya berpandangan seakan menyelami satu sama lain, "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Apa kau sakit Minoru? Mengapa kau menangis?" demi apapun juga kali ini Minato terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata seperti itu.

Minoru tak menjawab. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, bocah yang menjadi kesayangan Naruto itu memungut tas yang baru saja ia banting dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang kebingungan.

"Minoru Namikaze, berhenti sekarang!" Minato meninggikan suaranya.

Tak pernah dalam 12 tahun kehidupannya Minoru mendengar ayahnya berteriak seperti ini, ia mematung pada tempatnya tak berani untuk mengambil langkah sekecil apapun itu.

Dia benar-benar dalam masalah kali ini!

"Berbalik dan duduk!" perintah Minato yang kini berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu dan duduk mengamati sang putra yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, "Minoru, apa kau mendengar apa yang _Tou-san_ perintahkan?"

Minoru menghela napas panjang, bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan berjalan menuju sofa, tubuh kecilnya ia dudukkan di samping sang ayah, " _Tou-san_ tak pernah mencintai kami!" ujarnya lirih namun mampu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran sang ayah.

Minato mengernyitkan dahi, "Lebih kencang!"

"Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa!" ujar bocah itu polos dan hanya menundukkan kepala tak ingin menatap sang ayah.

"Kau marah pada _Tou-san_? Apa _Tou-san_ mempunyai salah padamu?"

"Apa _Tou-san_ mencintai _Kaa-san_ , aku dan Mikomi?"

Pertanyaan macam apa yang sedang dipertanyakan oleh putranya ini, Minato memilih diam dan membiarkan Minoru menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kata orang-orang itu _Tou-san_ menikahi _Kaa-san_ hanya terpaksa, ayah mencintai bibi berambut merah yang gambarnya di pajang di ruang kerja _Tou-san_ , perlakuan _Tou-san_ padaku berbeda dengan perlakuan _Tou-san_ pada Naruto- _nii_." Minoru menekuk mukanya, ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah.

Sedangkan Minato sendiri tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia hanya memandangi putra tampannya, wajah tampan yang sama sepertinya, mata yang sama sepertinya, ia adalah versi mini dirinya kecuali warna rambut pirang platina yang _ia_ warisi dari Ino.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Jawablah _Tou-san_!" gumamnya.

Anak ini benar-benar!

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat berpikir keras dengan tingkah Minoru yang kadang terlewat polos dan kadang cukup sulit untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang cinta? Usiamu baru menginjak 12 tahun, Minoru!"

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui hal semacam ini." ujar Minoru dan Minato bersamaan, "Aku tahu _Tou-san_ akan menjawab seperti itu. aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti semua itu _Tou-san_!" keluh Minoru.

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan tentang _Tou-san_? Bagaimana bisa lahir dirimu jika _Tou-san_ tidak mencintai _Kaa-san_?" Minato beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, " _Tou-san_ juga tak pernah membedakan perasaan cinta _Tou-san_ pada _Kaa-san_ dan Kushina _Oba-chan_ , pada Naruto- _nii_ maupun dirimu dan Mikomi- _chan_!" Minato tersenyum simpul, tangan besarnya mengacak lembut rambut jabrik milik sang putra, "Jangan pernah meragukan cinta _Tou-san_ pada kalian, kalian adalah keajaiban untuk _Tou-san_ setelah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua! Kau mengerti Minoru?"

Sang Namikaze dewasa kemudian berjalan menjauh dari anak pertamanya dari Ino, meninggalkan bocah itu dengan segala pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, tak lama setelah Minato pergi bocah itu mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyuman khas sang ibu yang menurun padanya sembari menghapus air mata dengan tangannya puas dengan jawaban sang ayah.

" _Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan tentang Tou-san? Bagaimana bisa lahir dirimu jika Tou-san tidak mencintai Kaa-san?"_

Pernyataan sang ayah terngiang di kepalanya, hn~ jadi hanya perlu cinta untuk melahirkan seorang bayi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You Next Chapter …^^**

* * *

Wkwkwkwk~ Kenapa Minoru polos seperti itu :D.

Kenapa MinaIno bisa bersatu? Nunggu huruf yang cocok untuk menjabarkannya ya :D. terimakasih banyak untuk review-nya dan siapapun reader yang telah menyambangi fiksi ini .

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#VALE**


	4. D

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **D : D** aisy

Minato menggaruk kepalanya bingung, dahinya berkerut heran karena menemukan buket bunga yang diletakkan di depan rumahnya, jika ia tak salah menghitung maka hari ini adalah hari ke-10 ia mendapatkan benda ini.

Ia memungut bunga itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah sambil mengamati bunga-bunga cantik itu. rangkaian bunga _Daisy_ Merah, bunga _Chrysanthemum_ putih, Mawar berwarna _Pink_ dan Ungu kini berada di tangannya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mencium aroma yang menguar dari bunga-bunga itu.

Naruto yang berada di lantai 2 dan mengamati tingkah ayahnya dari tadi menyunggingkan seringaian jahilnya.

 _Hmm, jadi Ino-chan benar-benar tertarik pada Tou-san? Hahaha . . ._

"Bunga lagi?" Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga kediaman Namikaze yang terletak di kawasan _kompleks Hokage_. Minato memandang aneh pada sang putra, "Kau tau siapa pengirimnya!" Minato menyipitkan matanya, curiga pada sang putra.

"Apa? Aku tidak tahu!" sergah Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu, _Tou-san_!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kencan." Jawab Naruto singkat dan melewati sang ayah yang tengah menaruh bunga-bunga itu ke dalam sebuah kotak yang khusus ia sediakan untuk menaruh bunga-bunga dari pengirim gelap itu.

Kencan? Setahu dirinya bahwa Naruto belum memiliki kekasih pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi, "Jangan berbohong!"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memprotes sang ayah, "Jangan mentang-mentang _Tou-san_ tampan dan banyak penggemar lalu merendahkanku!" dengus Naruto kesal dan berlalu, namun dalam hati pemuda itu, ia benar-benar geli dengan tingkah sang ayah.

Minato sendiri hanya diam dan memandangi bunga-bunga itu, menggendikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

" _Naruto!" pekik Kunoichi berambut pirang berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sedang asyik menyesap kuah ramennya._

" _Ino-chan! kau membuat telingaku sakit!" protes Naruto ketika ia telah selesai menenggak sampai habis sisa kuah ramen di dalam mangkuknya, "Ada apa?"_

 _Ino tersenyum malu-malu. Hmmm tidak biasanya gadis itu bersikap seperti ini, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Eum, apa Minato-sama . . ." Ino menelan ludahnya, "Apa Minato-sama . . ."_

 _Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, satu alisnya terangkat, menatap Ino penuh curiga, "Kau menyukai Tou-san?"_

" _A . . .a . . . aku tidak!" pewaris klan Yamanaka itu melambaikan kedua tangannya untuk menyanggah, namun nyatanya Naruto benar-benar tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis itu._

" _Ku rasa usiamu terlalu muda untuk Tou-san! Meskipun usia Tou-san sama seperti saat ia meninggal dulu sekarang, tapi ahhh! Ayolah Ino-chan! 11 tahun perbedaan usia kalian dan apa kau siap sakit hati karena Tou-san pasti masih memikirkan Kaa-san?" Naruto menatap Ino iba, tangan besarnya menepuk lembut punggung temannya yang menjadi lulusan terbaik Akademi itu._

 _Ino sendiri kini hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ah! Tentu saja Naruto benar, Minato-sama pasti masih memikirkan Kushina-sama dan dirinya? Ia hanyalah seorang bocah baginya, seorang bocah yang berusia sama seperti putranya._

 _Ino menghela napas panjang._

 _Setelah Sasuke ia baru mengalami getaran aneh pada Minato, saat ia dihidupkan kembali, di saat itulah ia langsung merasakan getaran berbeda. Ia tahu! Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama, lalu apakah ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya sama seperti saat ia memperjuangkan Sasuke yang malah memilih untuk hidup mengembara, membuat dirinya dan Sakura patah hati?_

" _Tapi aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk berusaha."_

" _Benarkah?" mata Ino berbinar demi mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu, pemuda itu tersenyum mengangguk, "Perjuangkan Cintamu, Ino-chan!" seru Naruto._

" _Terimakasih banyak!"_

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi?"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin menatap pria jabrik yang telah memergokinya menaruh rangkaian bunga di depan pintu rumahnya, "Yamanaka Ino?!"

"Apa maksud semua ini, Nona Yamanaka? Sehari 2 kali kau akan mengirim bunga-bunga ini kemari, apa kau pengangum rahasia putraku?" tanyanya tegas.

"Maafkan aku Minato- _sama_ . . .!" ucap Ino, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut-takut ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, "Saya hanya … saya hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan saya pada anda melalui bunga-bunga ini!" ungkapnya.

Mata sebiru lautan bertemu dengan warna sebiru langit milik pria yang terlihat terkejut dengan pengakuan gadis yang berusia sepantaran anaknya.

"Kau baru berusia 19 tahun Nona Yamanaka."

"Dan anda 30 tahun, bukankah anda di hidupkan kembali dengan usia terakhir kali anda meninggal?"

Minato menghela napas panjang, ternyata menghadapi seorang remaja itu benar-benar menyusahkan, salahkan wajah tampannya yang membuat siapa saja jatuh hati kepadanya!

"Kau benar Yamanaka! Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu padaku!"

Sebelum Minato dapat meneruskan kata-katanya gadis Yamanaka itu malah berlari pergi, menjatuhkan rangkaian bunga yang sama seperti biasanya, Minato menghela napas panjang dan mendudukan tubuhnya untuk memungut buket bunga itu.

 _Kau terlalu cantik untuk dibuang . . ._

 **. . .**

"Bunga _Daisy_ Merah berarti cinta diam-diam, _Chrysanthemum_ Putih berarti kejujuran, Mawar _Pink_ ini berarti rasa kagum dan memintamu untuk percaya juga berarti rasa terimakasih, Mawar Ungu artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama." Shizune membacakan arti bunga-bunga itu pada Minato dan tersenyum, "Penggemar rahasia?"

"Rahasia? Aku bahkan sudah tahu siapa dia!" ungkap Minato pada wanita yang tersenyum hangat padanya, "Lalu?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

Tak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditunjukkan Shizune padanya, wanita itu malah tersenyum lebih lebar ketika nama gadis Yamanaka itu di sebut, "Mengapa tidak memberinya kesempatan saja Minato- _sama_?"

"Apa kau sadar dengan perkataanmu, Shizune- _san_? Dia teman sebaya Naruto dan aku . . ."

"Kushina- _sama_ pasti menginginkan anda bahagia!"

 _Ya! Kau memang benar, Kushina menginginkanku bahagia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End (See You in E series) ^^**

* * *

 **Seperti yang sudah saya bilang di Seri-A, bahwa alurnya maju mundur tergantung dari huruf-huruf yang mewakili ceritanya hehehe . . .**

 **Terimakasih atas review-review yang mampir Minna ^^**

 **Next Seri-E, huruf 'E" mewakili kata apa? Hmmmm ….**

 **Hehhehe**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **#Vale**


	5. E

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **E : E** mpty

Minato menghela napasnya berkali-kali sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, wajah tampannya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran berlebih, bahkan ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan menggigiti jemarinya. Hah~? Seorang Namikaze Minato melakukan hal seperti itu? Mustahil! Namun, itulah kenyataannya, Pria jabrik itu tak hentinya memandang jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding rumahnya.

Sudah pukul 12 siang, namun _ia_ tidak ke sini. Biasanya _dia_ akan dengan ceria memasuki rumahnya dan menata makanan dan bunga yang _ia_ bawa dengan sesuka hati, tak jarang gadis itu akan membersihkan rumah dan mencuci pakaiannya.

Lambat laun ia dapat menerima gadis itu, meskipun pada awalnya ia merasa risih dan terganggu, bagaimana cerewetnya dia, bagaimana _ia_ menceritakan hal-hal yang selama ini ia lewatkan selama 'kematian'nya dan bagaimana seorang Yamanaka Ino tak pernah menyerah untuk memperhatikannya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan hari ini? apakah gadis itu mulai menyerah dengan apa yang ia sudah mulai? Apakah seorang Yamanaka Ino menyerah lagi dengan cintanya?

" _Minato-sama . . .!" teriak gadis itu ceria._

 _Sejak insiden bunga beberapa bulan lalu itu gadis Yamanaka itu rajin sekali menyambangi kediaman Namikaze, setiap hari ia akan menenteng tas berisi bunga dan makanan yang telah ia siapkan dari rumahnya._

 _Ah! Tentu saja banyak yang mencemoohnya! Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah dengan cintanya lagi sebelum ia memperjuangkannya._

 _Ia membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dan menemukan Minato sedang membaca gulungan yang berada di tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghampiri pria yang berbeda usia 11 tahun darinya itu, "Selamat pagi . . ."_

" _Selamat pagi, Ino!"_

" _Hari ini kau mau kemana? Apa aku harus membuatkanmu bekal?" tanyanya dan berlalu untuk meletakkan rangkaian bunga dan makanan yang ia bawa._

 _Dengan cekatan dan pandangan yang lembut pada bunga-bunga itu, Ino nampak sangat berbeda dan itu cukup membuat Minato ingin tersenyum memandang gadis itu, ah! Tidak! Rasa gengsinya ternyata lebih tinggi bak seorang Uchiha, "Sudah satu bulan kau melakukan hal ini! apakah kau tak mempedulikan perkataan orang di luar sana yang setiap hari mempergunjingkanmu? Apakah kau tidak kasihan pada ibumu, Yamanaka Ino?"_

 _Ino terpaku sebentar dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Minato itu, tak ada jawaban yang keluar melainkan hanya helaan napas dari gadis itu._

" _Kau tak mampu menjawabnya?" tanya Minato kembali, namun sang gadis Yamanaka itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya lembut, "Kau mengkhawatirkan diriku?"_

" _Aku hanya kasihan pada mendiang ayahmu dan juga ibumu! Putri mereka satu-satunya mengejar-ngejar orang yang sudah beristri, menurutmu gadis seperti apa dirimu Ino?"_

 _Ya Tuhan! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Hei, gadis ini baru berusia 19 tahun dan dia seumuran dengan putranya, mengapa ia harus berkata sekeras itu padanya?_

 _Dapat ia lihat jelas bagaimana perubahan ekspresi dari gadis itu, Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya menata makanan di meja makan, "Kau benar! Maafkan aku Minato-sama, aku memang gadis murahan jika itu yang anda maksud, ku rasa perbuatanku selama ini hanya menganggumu saja dan aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan cintamu meski sedikit, a-aa-aku … sebaiknya aku pulang."_

 _Ahhh! Apa yang dia lakukan? Bahkan melihat gadis itu pergi dengan menahan tangisannya ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa._

 _Ia telah membuat seorang gadis menangis, …_

 _Kenyataan yang begitu dibencinya._

"Benar-benar sepi dan hampa tanpa keceriannya huh~?" ucap Naruto jahil, "Tapi aku tadi melihatnya sedang berjalan bersama Sai!"

Minato menghentikan langkahnya, Sai? Ino? mereka? Secepat itukah gadis itu berpaling darinya, padahal selama ini gadis itu berkoar-koar bahwa ia mencintainya?

" _Tou-san_!"

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti manakala melihat sang ayah yang hanya berdiri terpaku begitu dirinya menyebutkan Sai sedang bersama dengan Ino, "Cemburu, huh?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto?"

"Tou-san cemburu! Ayolah . . . akui saja bahwa kau sangat kesepian karena ketidakhadiran Ino- _chan_ di sini!"

"Huh?"

"Mereka ada di Toko Bunga Yamanaka sekarang, cepat ke sana!"

"Naruto?"

"Aku akan menerimanya sebagai _Kaa-san_ baruku, lagipula dia sudah banyak membuktikan pada _Tou-san_ betapa ia mencintai _Tou-san_ bukan? jangan pernah menyiakan cinta yang datang padamu _Tou-san_! Ku rasa _Kaa-chan_ juga akan bahagia, bayangkan kau akan menimang bayi lagi, sifat Ino- _chan_ juga kurang lebih sama seperti _Kaa-chan_ , bukan? ohhh! Bayi yang akan kau besarkan dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri, mengamatinya tumbuh, dan mengajarkannya _jutsu-jutsu_ andalanmu! Ayolah! Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri!" Naruto menepuk pundak ayahnya hangat, "Aku hanya pulang untuk mengambil beberapa gulungan yang tertinggal! Aku ke atas dulu untuk mengambilnya!" ujar Naruto kemudian berlalu, membiarkan sang ayah berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

Bayi? Bayi? Bayinya bersama Ino?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? Apa?

…

"Uhm, kau harus memberinya bunga ini, Sai!" Ino menunjukkan seikat bunga mawar merah pada Sai dan tersenyum lembut, "Siapapun wanita yang menerima bunga ini pasti bahagia!" Ino mengulurkan bunga itu pada Sai, yang kemudian diterima oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan senyuman mengembang pada paras tampannya, "Jadi bagaimana jika ku berikan bunga ini padamu?"

Sekarang giliran Ino yang _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan Sai tadi, "Sai! kau tahu benar bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya, bukan?"

"Uhm, Terimakasih karena telah menerima cintaku Ino- _chan_ . . ."

Apa? Ijinkan Ino berteriak sekarang! Apa-apaan pemuda ini?! haaah~

"Selamat siang Minato- _sama_ . . ."

Mata Ino terbelalak demi mendengar perkataan Sai, Minato? Minato ada di sini? Ino menengok pada pintu kedatangan dan menemukan pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Terimakasih untuk sarannya Ino- _chan_! akan ku pastikan aku datang dengan berita bahagia!" Sai mengambil buket bunga yang Ino rangkaikan untuknya tadi.

"Uuh Semoga berhasil … Sai!" ungkap Ino yang masih terpaku memandang Minato, Sai sendiri sudah berada di hadapan Minato saat ini, pemuda yang konon katanya mirip dengan Sasuke itu mengeluarkan senyum khas miliknya, "Apa yang anda dengarkan tadi hanya lelucon! Dia sangat mengangumi dan sangat jatuh cinta pada anda, . . ." Sai memandang Ino yang menundukkan kepalannya dalam-dalam, kemudian memandang Minato dan tersenyum lagi, "Aku pergi dulu!" ungkapnya kemudian berlalu, menyisakan Minato dan Ino sendiri, Pria itu menghela napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati Ino, " Rangkaikan untukku rangkaian _Daisy_ Merah, bunga _Chrysanthemum_ putih, Mawar _Pink_ dan Ungu!"

"Uh?"

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Yamanaka?"

"B-B-Baik …" dengan segera Ino merangkai bunga-bunga itu untuk Minato, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang ahhh~ bahkan ia tak berani sedikitpun untuk mencuri pandang pada laki-laki itu.

Tak lama kemudian rangkaian bunga itupun selesai, bagaimana ia harus menyerahkannnya pada Minato jika nyatanya saja untuk melihat pria itu ia sangat gugup?

"Ini, Minato- _sama_!" ia menyerahkan rangkaian bunga itu.

Tak ada sahutan dari Minato, membuatnya mau tak mau mendonggakkan kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan mata sebiru langit milik Hokage keempat Konoha itu, "Minato- _sama_ . . ."

"Bunga _Daisy_ Merah berarti cinta diam-diam, _Chrysanthemum_ Putih berarti kejujuran, Mawar _Pink_ ini berarti rasa kagum dan memintaku untuk percaya juga berarti rasa terimakasih, Mawar Ungu artinya cinta pada pandangan pertama, apakah benar itu yang kau rasakan padaku?"

"Aku? Aku? …" Ino menggigiti bibir bawahnya cemas, "Maafkan aku atas perkataanku kemarin, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti hatimu!" ungkap Minato tersenyum kecut dan mengacak gemas pucuk kepala Ino, Ah? Rona kemerahan tergambar sempurna pada wajah ayu milik gadis Yamanaka itu, apa ini benar-benar Minato?

"Ja . . . jadi . . . jadi apa maksud semua ini?"

"Kau seorang gadis yang merepotkan Yamanaka Ino!"

"Huh?" Mata Ino terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Minato tadi.

 **Brugghhh!**

AHHHH? YA TUHAN!

Tanpa terasa air mata gadis itu mengalir begitu saja, pipinya memerah, dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya, Minato memeluknya? Benarkah ini bukan hanya mimpi?

"Minato- . . . _kun_!"

Minato-kun ahhh panggilan yang telah lama tidak ia dengarkan, dengan memeluk gadis ini sesuatu yang terasa hampa di hatinya seakan terisi lagi, apa keputusannya telah benar? Apa semua akan berjalan dengan baik nantinya? Bagaimana reaksi penduduk nanti?

Karena sebenarnya ia tak mau ada yang menghina dan merendahkan gadis itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End (See You in F series) ^^**

* * *

 **Hehehe ga nyambung Huruf tema sama ceritanya :v, maklum hari ini Kamis Kelabu #Curcol** **, fict pelarian dari ke-BAPER-an :'(**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#VALE**


	6. F

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **F : F** rog

" _Tou_ . . . _Tou_ . . .!" langkahnya terhuyung namun itu tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan sang ayah, rambut pirang platina jabrik miliknya nampak berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"Berhenti di situ, Minoru! _Tou-san_ akan segera ke sana." Ucap Minato yang sedang mengobrol dengan hewan _Summonan_ miliknya, Gamabunta. Katak besar itu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mini Minato.

Seorang bocah mungil dengan rambut yang sama-sama jabrik dengan warna mata yang sama seperti milik tuannya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali, Gamabunta!"

"Baiklah, _Master_!"

Dengan kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi sosok katak besar itu hilang seketika, pandangan Minoru membumbung ke atas seolah mencari keberadaan benda atau hewan itu.

 _Kemana perginya benda itu? itu apa? Seperti mainan-mainan yang berada di kamarku?_

Minoru kecil pun dibuat bingung dengan asap itu, " _Tou_ . . . _Tou_ . . ." tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke udara, menyuruh ayahnya untuk mencari keberadaan hewan itu, Minato tertawa terbahak demi kelakuan anaknya yang baru berusia 1 tahun itu,"Hei! Dia sudah kembali ke dunianya, nak! Nanti jika kau sudah besar akan _Tou-san_ ajarkan untuk memanggil mereka." Minato mengangkat tubuh mungil Minoru dan mengajaknya pulang.

 **-M-**

Minato membuka _knob_ pintu dengan menggendong Minoru di sisi sebelah kirinya, sedangkan bayi itu memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat.

"Selamat datang, Minato- _kun_!" Ino menghampiri sang suami dan mengecup singkat pipi kiri sang pria yang kemudian di balas Minato dengan kecupan singkat di dahi sang istri, "Selamat sore, Ino- _chan_!"

"Ehhh …. Kaaa, Kaaaa!" Protes Minoru pada kedua orangtuanya yang kemudian disambut gelak tawa Ino dan Minato.

 _Tak bisakah Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak melakukannya di hadapanku?_

Minoru mengerucutkan bibirnya, nampak lucu karena pipi gembilnya terlihat menggembung, membuat sang ibu tak bisa menahan untuk menciumi pipi putranya itu, "Ahhhhh, kau lucu sekali Minoru- _kun_! Putra _Kaa-san_ memang tampan." Ino menciumi Minoru tanpa ampun membuat anaknya itu 'mengomel' yang entah kedua orangtuanya mengerti atau tidak.

"Kaaaaaaa Kaaaaa Kaaaa!"

 _Ahhh Kaa-san menyebalkan, aku benar-benar risih diciumi seperti ini._

"Biarkan _Tou-san_ mandi dulu, ayo ikut _Kaa-san_!" Ino mengulurkan tangannya agar Minoru beralih ke gendongannya namun nampaknya bocah itu tak mau melepaskan diri dari gendongan sang ayah, "Hahahaha, ikut _Kaa-san_ dulu ya . . .!"

"Jangan merajuk Minoru- _kun_! apa kau tak mencium bau _Tou-san_ , huh? Baunya sudah menyerupai rusa-rusa di rumah Shika- _ji,_ bukan?"

Kali ini Minoru mengangguk, membuat Ino tertawa puas dan menjulurkan lidah pada sang suami yang hanya tertawa dengan kelakuan sang putra, mengacak rambut jabrik Minoru sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan anaknya itu pada sang istri, " _Tou-san_ mandi dulu! Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman karena bersekongkol dengan _Kaa-san_ , ya!"

"Hahahaha, kami tunggu hukuman darimu _Tou-san_!" pekik Ino dengan memainkan tangan mungil Minoru, sedangkan Minato sendiri kini tengah menaiki anak tangga untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan mandi, meninggalkan Ino dan Minoru sendirian, "Hmmm, sekarang kita bersihkan tanganmu dulu, baru kau boleh bermain lagi Minoru- _kun_!" ungkap Ino yang mengambil beberapa lembar Tissue basah dan mengelap kedua tangan sang putra hingga bersih, ibu muda itu kemudian membawa anak semata wayangnya ke ruang keluarga dimana beberapa boneka rubah dan katak tergeletak di ruangan itu.

"Kau di sini saja ya, jangan kemana-mana! _Kaa-san_ akan membuatkan bubur dan susu untukmu! Kau mengerti?"

Minoru memandang sang ibu kemudian mengangguk, berjalan sebentar namun terlalu malas akhirnya bocah itu merangkak menuju boneka-bonekanya.

 _Boneka ini mirip hewan yang berbicara dengan Tou-san tadi, Minoru mengamati boneka berbentuk katak tadi dengan serius._

Tak biasanya Minoru akan berkonsentrasi seperti itu, Naruto yang baru saja datang dan masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa semangkuk ramen di tangannya terkikik geli, "Kau kenapa, Minoru?" sang _Hokage_ muda itu mendudukkan diri di sofa di atas sang adik yang duduk di lantai.

"Niii … niiii!" bocah kecil itu bermaksud mengajak bicara sang kakak, menunjuk boneka katak yang tergeletak di lantai, "Gaaa maaa, gaaa…!"

Naruto nyengir tertahan dengan kelakuan sang adik, gemas ia kemudian meletakkan ramennya di atas meja kemudian duduk bersama sang adik, "Urghhh kau benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Minoru tersenyum manis, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Naruto, memeluk sang kakak erat-erat, "Nii, … Niii Niiii!"

"Kau mau melihat mereka yang asli?"

Minoru mengangguk dan bertepuk tangan, "Yaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!" bocah kecil itu tertawa bahagia dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Lepaskan Naru- _nii_ dulu jika kau ingin melihatnya, Minoru!" sang ayah datang dan mengacak rambut Minoru gemas, "Dia pasti tertarik dengan keberadaan Gamabunta tadi!" Minato mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya agar duduk di pangkuannya, "Perintahkan ia untuk menyusutkan dirinya, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Kau siap Minoru?"

Minoru memandang sang kakak tanpa berkedip dengan tenang ia menyandarkan dirinya pada sang ayah yang memeluknya erat.

" _Kuchiyose No Jutsu_ …..!"

Pufft!

Seekor katak berwarna kuning dengan pembawaan ceria muncul, ia memekik ceria "Naruto~"

"Lama tak berjumpa Gamatatsu!" Naruto mengambil katak kecil itu, dan menempatkannya di atas kepala, "Lihatlah! Kau mau bertemu dengannya bukan?" Naruto menunjuk makhluk yang berada di atasnya.

Mata milik Minoru terbelalak demi menyaksikan katak kecil yang bertengger di kepala sang kakak, "Itu Gamatatsu, Minoru! Dia nanti akan menjadi _Summon_ -an milikmu!" Minato menunjuk Gamatatsu yang mengangkat satu tangannya "Anak itu siapa, Naruto?"

"Dia adikku, Gamatatsu!"

"Dia lebih tampan darimu!"

Ino yang baru memasuki ruangan dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan botol susu untuk Minoru, "Terimakasih, Gamatatsu!" ucap Ino yang hanya dihadiahi dengusan sang _Hokage_.

 _Dia sama sekali tidak keren, aku mau melihat yang seperti milik Tou-san!_

Minoru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ayah.

 _Waktunya mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas . . ._

Bibir merah tipisnya bergetar, dahinya berkerut, mata bulatnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan akhirnya tangisan pecah dari putra ke-2 Minato itu, "Heiiii! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Minato berdiri dan mendekap Minoru dalam dekapannya, "Bukankah kau menginginkan untuk melihatnya?"

Pelan Minato menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung sang putra, "Hussshhhh!"

"Apa dia takut padaku?"

Ino tersenyum lembut dan mengusap katak itu, "Tidak! Mungkin dia hanya lapar, ini adalah jam makan untuknya, jangan dipikirkan ya!"

Katak itu tersenyum ceria, "Iya Nyonya cantik!" ucapnya ceria, "Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, Sampai jumpa _Master_!"

Puffttt!

Gamatatsu menghilang seiring asap yang mengepul di ruangan itu.

"Minoru . . .!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan seperti ini lagi! Kau cukup banyak merajuk, jangan selalu memanjakannya Naruto, Minato- _kun_!"

Ino menghela napas panjang, ibu muda itu menyendokkan bubur untuk sang putra, "Ayo makan!"

Minoru sudah kembali tenang sekarang dan memutuskan untuk menurut pada ibunya, bocah itu kemudian terdiam dan dengan tenang melahap buburnya.

"Jangan terlalu sering memanjakannya! dia tidak boleh selalu mengandalkan kalian, dia harus belajar bahwa semua keinginannya tak mungkin bisa di dapatkan jika hanya meminta dan meminta! Dia harus berusaha sendiri, tapi nanti saat ia sudah dewasa!" kali ini Ino benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu, nampak dewasa dengan aura lembut yang menguar dari dirinya.

Minato kini benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan diri Ino sekarang, ia berjalan mendekati sang istri dan putranya, "Maafkan kami!"

Ino tak mempedulikan permintaan maaf sang suami, seakan tak mendengar Ino menyuapi Minoru tanpa mempedulikan Minato.

Naruto sendiri entah kabur kemana, meninggalkan Ino dan Minato sendiri di ruangan itu bersama Minoru.

"Aku hanya tak ingin nantinya Minoru merendahkan Gamatatsu jika kau menurunkan _jutsu_ itu padanya, aku ingin dia menghormati juga apa yang ia miliki dan juga menjaganya!"

"Iya aku tahu, Ino- _chan_! ahhh~ kau benar-benar _sensitive_ akhir-akhir ini! Apa kau sedang hamil lagi?" goda Minato pada sang istri yang kemudian membuat Ino merona, "Bagaimana aku bisa hamil jika kau saja tak pernah menyentuhku?!" ungkap Ino, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minoru.

"Jadi . . . kau menginginkannya?"

"Minato- _kun_! jangan bicara macam-macam di depan Minoru!" ungkapnya kesal. Ahhh~ Ya Tuhan inilah yang ia sukai dari Minato, ia bisa menggodanya, dewasa dan kocak pada waktunya, "Aku mencintaimu!" ungkap Ino, "Tidak usah menjawabnya!" lanjut Ino lagi, wanita Namikaze itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menyerahkan Minoru pada sang ayah.

"Uhhh?"

" _Tou-san_ ….!" Oceh Minoru memandang sang ayah yang tersenyum geli memandangnya, "Minum susumu! Dan jangan usil lagi, Minoru- _kun_! _Kaa-san_ akan mencuci mangkuk dan botol susumu."

Dengan menyesap Susu di botolnya Minoru mengangguk.

"Bagus!" Ino tersenyum pada sang putra dan meninggalkannya sendiri bersama sang ayah.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu Ino-chan! aku akan mengatakannya di waktu yang tepat._

…

Minoru tertawa senang ketika Naruto memanggil Gamakichi, katak besar itu berada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

 _Ini kereeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn_

Bocah 1 tahun itu bertepuk tangan bersemangat di gendongan sang kakak, "Kau senang? Hahahaa! Jangan beritahu Kaa-san bahwa aku mengajakmu ke hutan dan memanggil Gamakichi!"

Minoru mengangguk dan memeluk ceria sang kakak. Untuk anak ukuran 1 tahun Minoru cukup cerdas dan mengerti dengan sekelilingnya.

 _Terimakasih Onii-chan …_

Minoru mencium dan menggigit pipi sang kakak.

"Dasar Namikaze!"

Tawa Naruto dengan menggelitiki sang adik.

Semua ini hanya gara-gara katak, huh~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END (See Ya In G Series) ^^**

* * *

 **I'm back with F Series, Maaf banget karena ini concern ke Family jadi masalah jutsu-jutsu yang tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, saya mohon maaf :v.**

 **Menanggapi mengapa Kushina juga tidak dihidupkan, hn~ cerita ini saya buat untuk MinaIno jadi just Unleash your Imagination, jangan membatasi imajinasimu hihihi, jadi jangan tanyakan mengapa Kushina tidak dihidupkan hahaha.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review-nya, favorit atau follow …**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#VALE**


	7. G

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **G : Gosip**

Sudah biasa untuknya mendengar perkataan-perkataan miring tentang dirinya yang dilayangkan oleh beberapa penduduk desa, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan diam ketika tak sengaja mendengarkan apa yang sedang orang-orang itu bicarakan tentangnya, bahkan mungkin orang-orang itu sengaja untuk memperbesar volume suara mereka agar terdengar olehnya.

" _Lihatlah betapa tak tahu malunya ia berjalan dengan perut besarnya itu."_

" _Hahaha kau benar! Ku rasa ia berhasil menggoda Minato-sama agar menidurinya!"_

" _Ahhh atau mungkin bayi yang sedang ia kandung itu bukan bayi Minato-sama!"_

" _Mana mungkin Minato-sama mencintainya! Ia hanyalah bocah kecil untuk Minato-sama."_

Hahhh~

Ino menghela napas panjang ketika beberapa orang yang ia jumpai di toko bahan makanan itu mempergunjingkannya yang kini tengah mengandung 5 bulan hasil hubungannya dengan Minato.

Apakah mereka melupakan jasanya bersama ninja-ninja lain saat Perang Dunia Shinobi demi Desa ini? teganya orang-orang itu berkata yang bukan-bukan tentangnya.

Hormon sialan!

Ia tak ingin menangis namun air matanya kini mendorong untuk keluar. Tidak! Dia bukan orang yang lemah bukan?!

Dengan cepat ia memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan dan menuju kasir, "Ino-sama . . ." Sapa seorang gadis berambut cokelat padanya ramah.

"Kana-chan! tolong antarkan semua ini ke rumah ya, aku rasa aku sedang tidak enak badan dan akan kubayar semuanya di rumah nanti." Ungkap Ino pada sang gadis yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

Ia mengangguk mengerti, "Aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah anda Ino-sama dan menyuruh Ryu-nii untuk menjaga toko!"

Ino tersenyum dan mengacak rambut bocah berusia 12 tahun itu gemas, "Terimakasih Kana-chan. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya."

Dengan memegangi perutnya yang mulai membesar, wanita Yamanaka itu berkali-kali menghela napas panjang dalam perjalanannya pulang ke kompleks Hokage.

Sejak kapan ia mempedulikan gosip tentang dirinya? Sejak kapan ia membiarkan kata-kata orang itu menumbangkan dirinya, sedangkan orang-orang itu tak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya dan Minato?

Semampunya ia mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu namun nyatanya ia kini menangis. Segera setelah sampai dirumah yang ia tempati bersama Minato dan Naruto itu ia menutup pintunya rapat, tak mengindahkan Minato yang menatap kedatangannya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Bingung.

"Ino . . ." panggil Minato pada wanita yang bahkan belum ia nikahi meskipun kini wanita itu tengah mengandung anak mereka.

Ino tak menyahut. Ia seakan menutup rapat telinganya dan berlalu, menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga menuju kamarnya bersama Minato.

"Huh?" Minato menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

Pria jabrik itu sudah akan menyusul Ino ke atas jika ia tak mendengar suara ketukan pada pintunya, mengindahkan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Ino, ia kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu.

"Ohh?" ia nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan putri pemilik toko yang ia ketahui cukup dekat dengan Ino itu, "Kana-chan?"

"Hehehe, selamat siang Minato-sama," Sapa bocah itu ceria, "Aku mengantarkan barang belanjaan Ino-sama." Kana menunjukkan dua buah kantong yang ia tenteng dengan cengiran khas miliknya ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan meletakkan barang belanjaan Ino tadi di atas meja.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pad Ino-sama, Kana-chan?" tanya Minato pada gadis itu.

Kana mengangguk, "Ino-sama datang ke meja kasir dengan menahan tangisnya, Minato-sama," bocah itu berkata dengan polosnya, "Ia mengeluh sedang tidak enak badan dan menyuruhku untuk mengantar belanjaannya ke rumah juga akan memberikan uangnya di sini, tapi . . ."

"Tapi apa Kana-chan?"

"Ada beberapa orang yang membicarakan tentang anda dan Ino-sama, tentang kehamilan Ino-sama dan … ah! Maafkan aku Minato-sama, aku sudah terlalu cerewet." Keluh gadis itu dengan menepuk dahinya pelan, "Aku harus segera pulang."

Mendengar pernyataan gadis cilik itu mau tak mau Minato tersenyum dan mengacak rambut cokelat gadis itu, "Sampaikan salamku untuk ayahmu, ini uang belanjanya dan sedikit uang saku untukmu!"

"Whaaaaa! Terimakasih Minato-sama!" pekik gadis kecil itu ceria, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Dengan ceria gadis itu berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Minato yang tertawa kecil dengan tingkah bocah itu.

Putrinya nanti pasti akan seperti Kana yang ceria, mungkin.

Ia menarik napasnya panjang dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Ino ke atas dan membawakannya Ginger Tea dan Ginger Cookies.

Gosip lagi?! Sampai kapan mereka akan berurusan dengan gosip murahan seperti itu? inilah yang ia takutkan selama ini, perkataan orang-orang tentang Ino.

Salahnya yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh wanita itu, salahnya yang tak segera menikahi wanita itu.

Menikah?

Minato menelan ludahnya demi memikirkan sebuah pernikahan bersama Ino.

Tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka ketika harus mendengarkan perkataan orang tentang Ino, mengapa selalu Ino yang disalahkan sedangkan ia yang bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Ino . . ." ia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Ino yang tengah menghapus air matanya.

"Minato-kun!" ucapnya serak.

Keadaannya tak jauh lebih baik dengan bersandar di dashboard ranjang ia nampak berantakan, matanya sembab dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang menghiasi pipinya.

Minato berjalan mendekat, meletakkan ginger tea dan ginger cookie di meja kecil di samping ranjang yang kini tidak ditempatinya sendiri. Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang, memandang dengan seksama sosok pirang di hadapannya, "Aku tidak mau anakku menjadi cengeng karena ibunya selalu menangis saat mengandungnya."

"Aku tidak menangis!" sergah Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu ini apa?" Minato menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya, Pria pirang itu tertawa geli demi melihat ekspresi ibu dari calon anaknya itu.

"Aku tidak menangis, Minato-kun!" keluh Ino, gadis itu membelai perutnya yang mulai membesar, "Dan anakku tidak akan cengeng! Aku tidak cengeng!" sergah Ino pada Minato kemudian menagambil ginger tea yang diletakkan Minato di meja kecil dekat ranjang.

"Tapi semenjak bersamaku kau menjadi cengeng."

Minato menggoda Ino yang sedang meminum ginger tea-nya, "Kau kenapa, Minato-kun?" tanyanya setelah puas menghabiskan minuman itu tanpa sisa dan kembali meletakkan gelas kosong itu kembali pada tempatnya.

"Siapa yang membicarakanmu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangmu?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan menyembunyikan semuanya dariku! Sudah cukup, Ino! aku akan membuat perhitungan kepada mereka."

"Minato-kun …" Ino menggenggam tangan Minato erat, menggelengkan kepalanya agar sang pria Namikaze itu dapat menahan emosinya, "Aku bahagia sekali bahwa kau peduli padaku."

Ino melepaskan genggamannya pada Minato, merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Minato memeluknya, namun pria itu hanya memandangi wanitanya membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Minato-kun!" rengeknya.

Menyebalkan sekali.

Tak mendapatkan respon dari sang 'kekasih' Ino kemudian mengelus perutnya lembut, "Lihatlah, nak! Otou-san benar-benar tidak mencintaimu, meskipun ia tidak mencintai ibu setidaknya ia harus mencintaimu bukan?"

"Ino . . ." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk wanita pirangnya erat.

Apa dia mencintai wanita ini? apa wanita ini telah berhasil merebut hatinya?

Maafkanlah dirinya yang terlalu egois ini, nyatanya bayang-bayang Kushina masih menghiasi hati dan pikirannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Ino, tapi benarkah ia tidak mencintai Ino padahal ia telah menyentuh wanitanya ini?

Ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu jika ia memang benar-benar tidak mencintai wanita dalam pelukannya ini, apakah kini ia telah mencintai Ino sepenuhnya?

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"Uh?" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang pria yang ia cintai, kedua mata yang mempunyai warna senada itu saling memandang, seakan menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah membuat posisimu semakin sulit."

"Dan kau menyesali keberadaan Minoru-kun?"

Minato membulatkan matanya bingung dan terkejut, "Mi-Mi-Minoru . . .?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, tak ingin memandang wajah tampan milik Minato lebih lama ia memilih untuk mendengarkan detak jantung prianya itu, "Boleh ku beri nama anak ini Minoru? Minato, Ino dan Naruto hahahaha."

"Apakah Naruto turut andil dalam pembuatannya?" goda Minato yang membuat Ino melepas pelukannya dan cemberut "Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan malam itu hingga membuatku seperti ini?" Ino memandang prianya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan membuat mau tak mau Minato merebut ciuman dari bibir tipis sang wanita Yamanaka itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ino di sela ciuman mereka.

"Huh?"

"Aku mengerti." Ino mengembangkan senyum palsu, mirip sekali dengan senyuman milik Sai dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kekar milik mantan Hokage keempat itu.

Perasaan memang tak bisa dipaksakan bukan? ia sangat mengerti itu, setidaknya Minato membiarkan _nya_ untuk hidup dibawah satu atap yang sama bersama dengannya juga bertanggung jawab dengan benih yang ia tanam pada diri _nya_.

Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan semua ini, bahagia mengetahui bahwa pria itu peduli padanya dengan ekspresi kemarahannya saat mendengar gosip-gosip tentang dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minato-kun!" ucapnya ceria.

Yamanaka Ino akan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya jika tangan besar milik Minato tak mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat, "Menikahlah denganku!"

Huh?

Ino terduduk mematung. Apakah Minato baru saja mengajaknya menikah? Apakah telinganya sedang tidak bermasalah?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu menghinamu lagi! Menghina ibu dari putraku! Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto terjadi pada Minoru juga, menikahlah denganku, Ino."

Menikah dengannya? Tanpa cinta?

Ino menghela napas panjang, "Aku mau Minato-kun!"

Wanita itu tersenyum cerah, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minato dan mencium singkat bibir milik pria itu "Demi Minoru-kun dan cintaku padamu, aku tak peduli bahwa mereka membicarakanku seperti apa! Sejak awal ini telah menjadi keputusanku untuk mengejarmu, untuk mencintaimu dan menyerahkan semuanya padamu," Ino kembali mencium bibir sang pria Namikaze "Jangan menyalahkan mereka karena mereka membicarakan hal buruk tentangku, sungguh aku tidak peduli karena aku tidak pernah merebutmu dari siapapun bukan? aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk melupakan kenangan tentang Kushina, aku juga tidak akan memintamu untuk mencintaiku lagi! Biarkan semua mengalir hingga kau mampu memberiku cinta sebesar cintamu pada Kushina."

Wanita itu memeluk Minato erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan pria itu yang kemudian dibalas pelukan prianya itu tak kalah erat.

Cinta? Apakah Minato bisa mencintainya nanti?

Ia sendiri tak tahu, hanya mampu berharap bahwa Minato akan segera membalas perasaannya dan gosip murahan tentang dirinya itu segera lenyap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END (See Ya In H Series) ^^**

* * *

 **I'm back with G Series. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh dan semacamnya, salahkan ke-BaPer-an yang sedang melanda ini xD.**

 **Ada ide untuk 'H'? :v**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk semua saran dan review yang masuk** **.**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#VALE**


	8. H

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **H : H** inamatsuri

"Ini untuk apa, _Tou-san_?" Minoru yang kini berusia 6 tahun itu dengan polosnya memegangi boneka-boneka yang tengah dipajang dengan hati-hati oleh Minato di teras rumah mereka. Mata sebiru lautan miliknya dengan seksama mengamati boneka-boneka berpakaian Kimono yang nampak tertata rapi diletakkan pada _Dankazari_ beralaskan kain sutra berwarna merah

"Ini untuk merayakan _Hinamatsuri_ , Minoru!" Sang Hokage keempat itu tersenyum, mengacak surai pirang milik sang putra, " _Hinamatsuri_?" mata milik Minoru terpejam dan terbuka kemudian terlihat berpikir sejenak dengan kata yang baru diucapkan sang ayah yang membuat Minato mau tak mau tertawa dengan ekspresi yang di pasang sang putra dengan lucunya.

Sang pemilik _Yellow flesh_ itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan putranya yang baru berusia 6 tahun itu, "Kau lihat buah dan bunga persik itu?" Minato menunjuk sekelilingnya, bunga persik sedang mekar dengan indahnya juga berbuah, memandang sosok mungil Minoru yang mengikuti arah telunjuknya, ia tertawa geli. Ternyata membesarkan seorang anak itu sungguh luar biasa, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena tak sanggup memberikan putra pertamanya itu kehidupan yang layak, keluarga yang melindunginya dan cinta.

"Apa hubungannya dengan boneka-boneka ini, _Tou-san_?" tanyanya Minoru polos. Tangan mungilnya memeluk leher sang ayah dan merajuk. Mirip sekali dengan sang ibu.

"Boneka ini dinamakan _Hina Ningyo_." Minato menunjuk undakan _Dankazari_ yang diletakkan boneka _Obina_ , _Mebina_ , _Sannin-kanjou_ , _Gonin-bayashi_ , _Zuishiin_ , _Ukon no tachibana_ juga pohon persik dan beberapa pernik _Hinamatsuri_ lainnya seperti _Tsurushi Bina_ di sisi lain dekat _Dankazari_.

Sepertinya Minato benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ayah dengan baik, nampak kepuasan yang terpancar dari raut yang terlihat bertambah bahagia sejak kelahiran putrinya bersama Ino satu tahun yang lalu.

Festival pertamanya sebagai ayah dan ia harus menjalankannya dengan baik, Minato menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, mengacak rambut jabrik putranya lagi dan lagi, "Jangan membuatku bingung, _Tou-san_! Dan berhenti mengacak rambutku!" keluh Minoru dengan memasang wajah sebal, bibir tipis bocah itu mengerucut sempurna membuat sang ayah gemas memandangi replika mini dirinya itu.

"Besok dirayakan untuk memohon dan mendoakan agar Mikomi- _chan_ selalu bahagia, sehat dan sejahtera kelak jika dia telah menginjak dewasa."

"Huh? Perayaan khusus hanya untuk Mikomi- _chan_?" tanya Minoru sebal. Mengapa adiknya memiliki perayaan sendiri sedangkan dirinya tidak diberikan perayaan oleh sang ayah?

Benar-benar kali ini Minato ingin sekali tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipi gembil putranya itu, "Minoru …" Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang putra yang kelewat polos itu, "Semua keluarga yang mempunyai anak perempuan di dalam rumah mereka pasti akan merayakan festival ini."

"Jadi Paman tanpa alis dan bibi berdahi lebar juga merayakannya untuk gadis aneh itu?"

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara dan Sakura jika mendengar pernyataan Minoru yang satu ini, Minato menghela napas panjang, "Gadis itu? dia mempunyai nama Minoru! Lagipula apa yang aneh dari Saki- _chan_? dia gadis yang cantik bukan?"

"Dia aneh! Rambutnya aneh, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki warna rambut merah dan merah muda seperti itu? itu 'kan aneh, _Tou-san_ , dia juga galak dan sering sekali mencubit kedua pipiku. Aku membencinya." Ucap Minoru sebal.

Kelakuan Ino dan Sakura di masa lalu menurun pada putra dan putri mereka, bedanya bahwa Minoru menjadi sosok yang lebih mengalah meskipun bisa saja ia melawan gadis kecil yang suka mencubitnya itu. tentu saja Minato, Ino dan Naruto tak pernah mengajarkannya untuk menyakiti perempuan, bukan?

Dahi Minoru berkerut heran karena melihat sang ayah yang hanya tertawa terbahak dengan keluhannya itu kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi, "Masuklah ke dalam! Lihat apa yang _Kaa-san_ siapkan untuk makan malam kita, mungkin hari ini ia telah memasak masakan lezat bersama Hinata- _nee_!"

"Jangan mengacak rambutku!" sergah Minoru yang kali ini hapal apa yang akan dilakukan sang ayah padanya, ahhhh! Tidak ayah, ibu, nenek maupun kakaknya hobi sekali mengacak surai pirangnya ini.

"Hahaha, dasar bocah!" ungkap Naruto yang baru saja keluar rumah membawa Mikomi di dalam gendongannya, "Lihat Minoru- _nii_ , Mikomi- _chan_!" perintah Naruto pada bayi berusia 1 tahun yang hanya memandangi malas ketiga 'makhluk' pirang di hadapannya, mata sebiru lautan milik bayi mungil itu malah memandang semangat pada boneka-boneka yang ditaruh ayahnya, "Tou … Tou, Tou!" ocehnya, meminta untuk digendong sang ayah.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku baru saja menggendongmu, Mikomi- _chan_!" protes Naruto.

"Niiii niiiii niiiii niiiiii!" jerit bocah itu meninggi. Mirip sekali dengan Ino.

Minoru menggelengkan kepalanya heran, selalu saja seperti ini. Haaah~ tapi ia benar-benar bahagia dikelilingi keluarga pirangnya ini meskipun diantara mereka berlima hanya ayahnya saja yang nampak bisa tenang dan tidak berisik.

"Kalian berisik." Keluh Minoru, "Aku akan ikut _Kaa-san_ dan Hinata- _nee_ saja di dapur." Keluh Minoru yang hanya dihadiahi acakan di surai rambut pirang jabriknya dari Naruto, sedangkan Mikomi kini sudah berada di gendongan sang ayah.

"Kau juga tak kalah berisik! Hahaha … benarkan Mikomi- _chan_?" goda Naruto pada Minoru dengan membawa-bawa Mikomi yang tak ditanggapi bocah berusia 6 tahun itu yang langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mikomi tertawa terbahak seolah mengerti apa yang dilakukan kakak tertuanya pada kakak keduanya itu, "Huh~ nampaknya kau akan mewarisi kejahilan Naruto- _nii_!" sindir Minato dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Mikomi lebih tinggi membuat bayi mungil cantik itu tertawa riang.

"Ku kira _Tou-san_ juga memiliki kejahilan yang tak ku ketahui pada Ino- _chan_! hahaha~"

Geez~ Naruto, Minato menurunkan tubuh mungil Mikomi kembali ke dekapannya, rasanya ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan sang putra, ia kini malah membawa Mikomi mendekat pada tatanan boneka yang baru saja selesai ia kerjakan, "Kau senang?" tanyanya pada putri kecilnya yang sedang asyik memegangi _Tsurushi Bina_ dengan jemari mungil yang sejak tadi mengusik indera penglihatannya. Gadis kecil pirang dengan panjang rambut sebahu itu tersenyum riang, memandang bergantian benda yang terbuat dari kain sutera itu dan ayahnya yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia, sehat dan sukses nantinya, Mikomi- _chan_!"

Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap kebersamaan ayah dan adiknya itu, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menikahi Hinata dan mempunyai keluarga mereka sendiri.

Gambaran kebahagiaan Ayahnya, Minoru, Mikomi dan Ino nyatanya mampu membuatnya iri. Ahhh~ mungkin akan semakin lengkap jika ibunya sendiri ada di sini. Namun, itu pemikiran yang sangat bodoh, mana mungkin ia akan menempatkan ayahnya pada posisi sulit lagi? Lagipula, gulungan _jutsu_ itu sudah ia bakar.

Tak ada lagi alasan untuknya memikirkan hal itu lagi. Ia sungguhh telah bahagia dengan keluarga ini sekarang, Ayahnya, Ino, adik sepolos dan seunik Minoru, juga si cantik yang ia yakini bahwa beberapa tahun lagi itu akan menjadi sosok yang akan mampu mematahkan banyak hati para pemuda, Mikomi, adik perempuannya yang sangat ia sayangi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini beberapa hidangan seperti _Chirashi Sushi_ , _Temari Sushi_ , _Inari Sushi_ , _Chirashi Sushi Cake_ , _Sakura Mochi_ , _Strawberry Daifuki Mochi_ dan Kue _Dango_ yang dipesan Ino langsung dari Anko- _sensei_ sudah tersedia di meja makan mereka.

Naruto memasang wajah sebal karena Minoru yang lebih memilih duduk di antara dirinya dan Hinata, sedangkan wajah tampan adiknya itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya misinya untuk menjahili sang kakak berhasil. Minoru menyeringai jahil dan melahap _Sakura Mochi_ yang baru diberikan Ino untuknya.

Minato sang kepala keluarga tengah mendekap tubuh mungil Mikomi di pangkuannya, gadis kecil itu dengan semangat melahap bubur yang di suapkan Minato padanya.

"Festival ini akan lebih meriah jika Mikomi- _chan_ sudah besar nanti, ahhh! Aku membayangkan akan memakaikan Kimono dan menata rambut panjangnya." Ungkap Ino ceria dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat suaminya, "Bukan begitu, Minato- _kun_?"

Minato mengangguk dan tersenyum pada sang istri dan memandang putrinya yang benar-benar tak memiliki ciri apapun dari Ino, garis wajah, warna mata dan rambutnya saja menuruni kepunyaannya, ternyata _gen_ miliknya benar-benar dominan huh~.

"Kaaaa Kaaaa Kaaaa!" Mikomi yang dipakaikan baju berwarna biru tua itu tersenyum riang mengangkat kedua tanganya ke udara ketika sang ibu menggelitiki tubuh mungilnya dan membuat seluruh keluarga Namikaze tak terkecuali Hinata yang akan menyandang nama Uzumaki itu tersenyum hangat.

"Kau bahagia huh~, Kau bahagia?"

"Kaaaaaa …. Chaaaaaa ….. nnn!"

"Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, Mikomi- _chan_! berbahagialah dan semoga hidupmu sejahtera hingga kau dewasa nanti." Ino tersenyum dan menciumi pipi gembil sang putri.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia mengandung buah hati keduanya dengan Minato ini namun, tak terasa bayinya itu kini sudah menginjak usia 1tahun dan tumbuh menjadi bayi yang cantik meskipun tak memiliki kemiripan sedikitpun dengan dirinya.

"Selamat merayakan _Hinamatsuri_ untukmu, Mikomi- _chan_! Kami menyayangimu . . ." Hinata tersenyum cerah dan mengambil gambar calon adik iparnya itu dengan kamera yang ia bawa. Mikomi memandang ceria pada Hinata seolah tahu bahwa gadis _indigo_ itu akan mengambil gambar dirinya.

"Awww~ kau cantik sekali, Mikomi- _chan_."

"Tentu saja dia cantik, Hinata- _nee_! Dia 'kan adikku!" ucap Minoru bangga, membuat mau tak mau Naruto dan Minato tertawa geli dan bersiap untuk mengacak rambutnya.

Dan ….

Sebelum Minoru berhasil untuk kabur, kedua pria dewasa itu telah berhasil mengacak-acak surai pirang jabrik milik anak laki-laki termuda diantara mereka, membuat Hinata dan Ino tertawa karena melihat ekspresi kesal Minoru.

 _Ahhhhhhh! Menyebalkan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END (See Ya In I Series) ^^**

* * *

 **Author's Corner :**

Well, senang sekali memiliki reviewer tetap untuk Fiksi abal ini. terimakasih banyak bagi teman-teman yang sudi mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di review box, favorit maupun follow fiksi ga jelas ini .

Meski saya terkesan cuek dengan tidak mereply lewat Inbox review kalian tapi saya benar-benar mengapresiasinya, benar-benar terharu untuk fiksi abal semacam fiksi-fiksi buatanku mampu meraih favorit dan follow sebanyak ini. *mungkin ga sebanyak author lain, tapi menurutku ini benar-benar banyak untukku .*

Proook prokkk prokkk *tepuk tengan untuk kalian* :D

Uhm~ maaf banget kalau suasana Hinamatsuri-nya ga kerasa, atau jadi aneh , aku sampai jungkir balik bingung gambarinnya xD (?), but thanks for Google jadi sedikit lebih tahu tentang budaya ini .

Well terimakasih banyak sekali lagi untuk kalian, Ada ususlan untuk I series?

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#VALE**


	9. I

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **I : I** n Love

Wajah cantiknya terlihat lelah, rambut dan tubuhnya basah karena peluh yang keluar, namun ia nampak bahagia karena kini ia telah menjadi seorang ibu. Ya! Seorang ibu.

Melalui perjuangan yang sangat melelahkan dan menyakitkan, ia berhasil melahirkan sesosok bayi laki-laki yang tampan, Minoru Namikaze.

Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari manik _aquamarine_ miliknya, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong sosok mungil Minoru kecil sedangkan satu tanganya ia gunakan untuk membelai lembut tubuh kecil bayi yang memiliki sejumput rambut pirang seperti miliknya, _ia_ nampak tertidur dengan lelap pada gendongannya.

Tak pernah Ino merasakan jatuh cinta seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan rasa cinta yang melebihi rasa cintanya pada Minato.

Ino menyunggingkan senyumannya tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang mengenakan baju berwarna biru tua itu telah memasuki ruangan yang syarat akan warna putih yang sekarang menjadi 'kamarnya' untuk sementara waktu.

Minato yang tak menemani Ino saat persalinan karena harus menggantikan Naruto untuk datang ke _Kage's Summit_ itupun memandang lembut pemandangan di hadapannya, entah mengapa kali ini kakinya terasa lemas hingga sulit di gerakkan padahal ia ingin sekali mendekati sosok istrinya yang terlihat lemah itu namun bayang-bayang Kushina sesaat setelah melahirkan Naruto kembali teringat olehnya termasuk saat Kyuubi menyerang desa dan kematian mereka.

"Uhh?" Ino menyadari kehadiran _Chakra_ milik Minato dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minoru kepada sosok yang hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, "Minato- _kun_?" sapanya lemah dengan menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan namun yang dipanggil namanya itupun tak bergeming.

"Kemarilah . . .!" pintanya kembali pada sosok tampan itu, "Kau tak ingin menemui Minoru?" tanyanya kembali pada sang suami, huh~ ada apa sebenarnya dengan Minato? _Chakra_ miliknya terasa berbeda, bahkan suaminya itu tak mampu untuk mengontrol _Chakra-_ nya sendiri padahal ia sangat ahli untuk mengendalikan _Chakra_ selama ini.

Ino menghela napas panjang, memandang sekali lagi sosok mungil yang sepertinya tak terusik dengan suasana di sekitarnya, Minoru kecil tetap menikmati kehangatan dan belaian sang ibu.

Tak mengindahkan rasa sakit di bagian paling bawah tubuhnya efek dari proses bersalin beberapa jam yang lalu, ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, dengan berhati-hati ia meletakkan Minoru pada _box_ bayi yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya berusaha agar tidak mengusik bayinya yang tengah tertidur itu. ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pelan dengan memegangi kasur untuk membantunya berjalan mendekati Minato.

Ia kini berada di hadapan Minato, memandangi mata sebiru lautan yang terlihat kosong, "Ada apa? _Chakra_ milikmu terasa berbeda, Minato- _kun_."

Minato tetap tak bergeming bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sosok lemah Ino kini sudah berada di hadapannya, "Uhhh~" Ino mencengkram erat jubah yang dikenakan oleh Minato, berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

" _Pig_ , . . ." pekik Sakura yang baru saja membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok Ino yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Minato, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" buru-buru Sakura menghampiri Ino dan menatap Minato dengan rasa tidak suka.

"Kembali ke tempat tidur! Kau baru saja melahirkan beberapa jam lalu huh~!" Sakura menggandeng tangan Ino untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya, menyisakan Minato yang masih tidak bergeming, Ya Tuhan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya?

"Minato- _sama_!" seru Sakura setelah merapikan selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh Ino, ia berjalan menuju Minato "Apapun yang sedang anda pikirkan, tak dapatkan anda mengindahkannya sejenak?"

Sakura tak menyadari bahwa suara tingginya itu akan membangunkan sosok mungil Minoru, bayi yang berusia beberapa jam itu menangis dengan kencang yang akhirnya mampu membawa Minato ke alam sadarnya, mantan _Hokage_ ke-4 itu dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah dimana tangisan itu terdengar, "Kau membangunkannya, _Forehead_!" keluh Ino yang mau tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya tidur dan menahan rasa sakitnya kembali untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil bayinya dan menenangkannya, "Husshh! _Kaa-san_ disini sayang!" bisiknya.

"Sakura . . .?" Sakura mengangguk, "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sendiri, pastikan Minato- _sama_ tidak bersikap seperti tadi!"

"A-A- . . . Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"Anda kehilangan kontrol _Chakra_ anda, membuat Ino turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju anda padahal ia baru melahirkan beberapa jam tadi!"

"Jangan berlebihan, _Forehead_! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Ino yang menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan pada Minato sementara kini ia tengah sibuk untuk membuat bayinya diam, "Maafkan Sakura _Oba-chan_ yang terlalu berisik, Minoru- _kun_!" bisiknya pada sang bayi.

"Kali ini kau yang berlebihan, Pig! Aku akan memeriksa pasien lainnya, minum obatmu satu jam lagi!" perintah Istri dari _Kazekage_ Suna itu dan berlalu menutup pintu kayu berwarna putih itu kembali menyisakan Minato, Ino dan Minoru di dalamnya.

Ino memasang senyum cantiknya memandangi putranya yang sudah tenang dan kini mulai membuka matanya, menunjukkan sepasang manik mata jernih berwarna biru sebiru langit seperti milik Minato, "Halo Minoru- _kun_ . . . sapa Ino pada sang putra yang bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' seakan mengerti bahwa sang ibu mengajaknya bicara, Ino kemudian memandang Minato "Kemarilah!"

Sang pria Namikaze itupun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati istri dan putranya, "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kasur di sebelah Ino, Ino menggeleng lemah dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Minato memiliki ruang lebih untuknya duduk, "Kau tidak bersalah, Minato- _kun_! kau pasti mengingat Kushina- _sama_ saat melahirkan Naruto- _kun_ ," Ino memainkan tangan mungil putranya "Aku mengerti."

"Aku . . ."

Ino hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan bayi mungil di gendongannya pada Minato yang menerimanya dengan Kaku, rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak melakukan hal ini, Minoru sangat kecil dan ringan. Ahhh! Ia ingin sekali menangis kali ini.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakiti keluarganya! Tidak lagi.

Mata biru _Saphire_ miliknya memandangi sosok sempurna yang ia 'ciptakan' bersama Ino, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, mata bulat berwarna senada dengan warna matanya dan rambut pirang yang baru tumbuh beberapa jumput itu, "Minoru . . ." bisiknya memandang sang putra dengan bangga kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang mungkin karena lelah kini terlelap tidur, wajah cantik itu terlihat bersinar meskipun nampak pula raut kelelahan di sana.

"Terimakasih . . ." bisiknya kembali dan mencium kening istrinya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang putra yang kini tangan mungilnya tengah mencengkeram surai pirangnya, "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, nak!" ucapnya, mencium dahi, hidung dan kedua pipi gembil milik Minoru.

"Tidurlah! _Otou-san_ disini." Imbuhnya kemudian mengamati bergantian putra dan istrinya, "Aku mencintai kalian."

Ahhhh! Akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Ya! Dia mencintai sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur ini, andaikan saja Ino tidak tertidur maka entah ekspresi apa yang akan diberikan wanita itu untuk menanggapi perkataan Minato tadi.

 _Karena pada dasarnya dengan sedikit bersabar maka cintapun akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END (See Ya In J Series) ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter ini dibuat ditengah perasaan yang kacau balau, jadi maafkan kalau jatuhnya aneh dan rush :D.**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk Review kalian, saya sangat mengapresiasi semua perhatian kalian untuk Fiksi ini** **.**

 **ENJOY^^**

 **#VALE**


	10. J

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **J : Janji**

 _Tap . . . Tap . . . Tap . . ._

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri deretan pertokoan di tengah pusat desa Konoha yang kini telah berkembang pesat di bawah pimpinan Naruto, oh tentu saja ini tak luput dari bantuan sang ayah dan Shikamaru sebagai penasehatnya.

Senyumnya mengembang lebar, memandang bocah berusia 1 tahun yang kini tengah berada di gandengannya, ia nampak bersabar karena memang putra kecilnya itu baru saja bisa berjalan.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung bocah kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit, "Bagus, Minoru! Apa kau sudah lelah?"

" _Otou . . . tou_!" ocehnya menunjuk kedai ramen Ichiraku yang kini juga sudah berkembang menjadi restoran yang besar, Minato memandang arah dimana jari telunjuk Minoru menunjuk tempat itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengacak rambut pirang yang tumbuh lebat milik Minoru, "Tidak untuk sekarang, Jagoan! Kau tahu ibumu sedang menunggu kita?" Minato menjawil gemas hidung mancung putra pertamanya bersama Ino itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh bocah itu untuk ia gendong.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang tak sedikit warga yang menyapa mereka atau sekedar memuji ketampanan dan kelucuan bocah yang berada di gendongan Minato.

" _Tou . . . tou . . .!"_ ocehnya sebal ketika Shikamaru mencubit kedua pipinya saat tak sengaja mereka berpapasan di jalan, "Dia benar-benar cerewet seperti ibunya, Minato- _sama_." ledek Shikamaru dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gelak tawa Minato dan dengusan kesal bayi sahabatnya.

"Haahaha . . . kau mau kemana? Mau minum teh dengan kami? Tentu saja jika kau sedang tidak sibuk."

" _Jiiii_! _Jiiiiii_!" oceh Minoru yang mendapatkan hadiah dari Shikamaru berupa acakan lembut pada pucuk kepala bocah itu, "Kau mau ikut _Ji-san_?" tanya Shikamaru lembut dan mengambil Minoru dari gendongan Minato, "Kau benar-benar berat, Minoru!"

Minato tersenyum lembut memandang Shikamaru dan Minoru yang terlihat dekat, entah mengapa ia benar-benar bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri saat ini, Ino dikelilingi oleh _Shinobi_ hebat seperti Shikamaru namun nyatanya wanita yang ia telah nikahi itu lebih memilihnya padahal bisa saja ia memilih Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Shino atau bahkan Sasuke untuk bersamanya namun berbahagialah dia karena Ino lebih memilih dirinya.

"Ayo cepat, Minato- _sama_!"

"Oh?!" semburat merah muda terlukis indah pada kedua pipi milik mantan _Hokage_ itu, ia kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan menyusul Minoru dan Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu di depannya. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

 **-M-**

Rumah mereka termasuk dalam kategori mewah dengan segala fasilitasnya, terlihat manis dengan berbagai bunga yang ditanam oleh Ino di pekarangannya, di dalamnya terlihat minimalis dengan di dominasi warna putih dan cokelat muda.

"Selamat datang . . ." sapa Ino ceria dengan memakai _apron_ dan keluar dari dapur, namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika mendapati suami dan anknya pulang membawa Shikamaru, "Mengapa kau kesini, kepala nanas?!" seru Ino dengan dengusan kesal pada napasnya.

"Kau masih kesal padaku karena aku dan Chouji 'menculik' Minoru?"

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau tidak tahu betapa takut dan khawatirnya aku, Rusa pemalas?"

"Kami sudah meminta maaf dan Minoru baik-baik saja, bukan begitu jagoan?" Shikamaru memandang makhluk mungil di gendonganya yang sedang asyik meminum susu dari botolnya.

Minoru mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara memberi tanda bahwa ia ingin digendong oleh sang Ibu. Tatapan Ino melembut melihat bayinya dan berjalan menghampiri sang putra, "Kau merindukan _Kaa-san_? Apa Shika- _Ji_ menyakitimu lagi?"

Duhhh! Shikamaru berekspresi aneh, rasanya ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala mantan rekan setimnya ini jika saja tidak ada Minoru pada gendongannya, "Kau sangat berlebihan!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Sudahh . . . sudah . . . sudah!" bujuk Minato berusaha meredakan aksi Shikamaru dan Ino, "Huh! Kau selamat karena Minato- _kun_ menghentikan ini semua," tatap Ino sebal pada sang sahabat dan mengalihkan pandangannya lembut pada Minato yang tersenyum lembut padanya, kedua pipi Ino bersemu merah melihat senyum manis milik suami mendiang Kushina sekaligus suaminya juga itu, teringat dengan apa yang telah terjadi semalam diantara mereka berdua. Ah tidak . . . tidak . . . tidak! Ino kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menyerahkan Minoru pada Minato, "Aku akan melanjutkan memasak, tolong awasi Minoru- _kun_ dulu ya, Minato- _kun_!"

"Baiklah, aku dan Shikamaru akan ke ruang kerja, tolong buatkan kami teh!"

"Siap!" Ino tersenyum ceria dan secepat kilat mencium pipi sang suami membuat Shikamaru jengah dengan kelakuan kekanakan sang sahabat. Minato sendiri hanya terkikik geli menanggapi tingkah laku Ino, nyatanya ia mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah antik sang istri itu, "Ayo!" ajaknya pada Shikamaru, sesekali pria itu akan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh mungil putranya dan menciumi tanpa ampun Minoru, membuat sosok mungil itu tertawa terbahak dengan suara lucunya.

Shikamaru memandang lembut pemandangan hangat di depannya, rasanya ia ingin segera memiliki keluarganya sendiri sama seperti Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku jika kau harus melihat pemandangan seperti tadi!" ungkap Minato yang sedang memainkan jemari mungil Minoru.

Shikamaru tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, kemudian meletakkan teh yang dibuatkan Ino kembali ke nampan, "Ku rasa ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang, terimakasih karena anda membuatnya tersenyum kembali Minato- _sama_. Senyum yang benar-benar ceria. Semenjak kematian Asuma- _sensei_ dan akhirnya Ayah kami, dia tidak pernah tersenyum selepas ini."

"Ino benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu dan Chouji, apa yang ku lakukan belum ada apa-apanya dibanding kalian, terkadang aku masih sering menyakitinya tanpa sepengetahuanku," Minato menghela napas panjang, "Telah banyak yang ia lakukan untukku, tapi terkadang aku masih saja teringat pada Kushina dan menyakiti hatinya, maafkan aku karena aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku padamu untuk membahagiakannya."

Shikamaru menyunggingkan seringaiannya jahil, "Jika anda tidak bisa membahagiakannya mengapa Ino bisa terlihat sangat bahagia seperti tadi? Wajar saja jika anda mengingat Kushina- _sama_ , telah banyak kenangan yang kalian ciptakan bersama jadi itu bukanlah sebuah masalah," Shikamaru menjawil gemas pipi gembil Minoru, membuat bocah kecil itu mengomel dengan bahasa yang hanya ia ketahui sendiri, "Dan kalian memiliki anak yang luar biasa. Aku pernah berjanji pada Asuma- _sensei_ untuk menjaga Ino dan Chouji dengan baik dan sekarang kuserahkan tanggung jawab itu pada anda Minato- _sama_. Berjanjilah padaku!"

"Aku berjanji padamu, pada Chouji, pada mendiang Inoichi dan mendiang Asuma bahwa aku akan melindungi, menjaga dan . . ." Minato menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dan?" tegas Shikamaru.

"Mencintainya."

Shikamaru meyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kini Ino tengah diam-diam menguping apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, semburat merah jambu terlukis pada kedua pipi milik wanita yang telah resmi menyandang nama Namikaze itu.

Sungguh ia bahagia, bahkan ibu satu orang putra itu melompat kegirangan hingga tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk menabrak pintu yang tak sempurna tertutup, berakhir dengan ia masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Shikamaru, Minato dan Minoru terkesiap, terkejut dengan tingkah 'bodoh' Ino itu.

" _Mendokusai_."

Ino membulatkan matanya, "Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Minato berdiri dari tempatnya duduk membawa pergi Minoru yang dengan polosnya tadi mengucapkan kata-kata andalan milik paman Shikamaru-nya dan berhasil membuat sang ibu murka.

Kedua pasang mata sebiru lautan mereka saling memandang, Minato tersenyum menatap bayinya, "Anak pintar!" ucapnya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Minoru, sejenak ia melihat istrinya yang sedang menjitak kepala sahabat nanasnya, kembali tersenyum ia kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan kedua murid Asuma dan lebih memilih untuk menidurkan sang putra.

" _Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintainya, Asuma, Inoichi."_

"Apa yang kau ajarkan pada putraku, Rusa jeleeeeekkkkkk?" Teriak Ino memenuhi seisi ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End (See Ya In K Series)**


	11. K

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **K : Kushina**

"Kau memang benar-benar cantik, Kushina- _sama_." Desis Ino memandang bingkai foto dimana terpasang foto milik Kushina dan Minato disana. Ia menghela napas panjang, jemari lentiknya dengan kasar menghapus air matanya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" Shikamaru memandang sahabatnya sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan mata sembab dan sebuah bingkai foto di dalam pelukannya itupun mau tak mau terusik dengan tingkah wanita Namikaze itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja meringsek masuk ke dalam apartemenya, menangis dengan pakaian basah karena kehujanan, "Pulanglah! Minato- _sama_ pasti mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Ino tak bergeming, Wanita yang resmi dinikahi oleh Minato sebulan yang lalu itupun membalik posisi tidurnya hingga memunggungi pemuda bertatanan rambut nanas itu, "Jangan keras kepala! Apa maksudmu membiarkan dirimu diguyur hujan padahal kau sedang dalam kondisi hamil, Ino?"

Hah~ sepertinya berurusan dengan seorang Ino yang sedang merajuk bukan perkara yang mudah bagi putra keluarga Nara itu, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan miliknya di depan dada saat tiba-tiba bel apartemen milik pemuda itu berbunyi, "Jangan buka pintunya!" larang Ino pada sahabatnya, dengan pelan-pelan ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang, "Ha?"

"Jangan buka pintunya jika kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu, Shika!" pinta Ino memelas pada sang sahabat, setelah sesaat memandang Shikamaru kini wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, kembali air mata mengalir dari kedua mata miliknya, hah! Salahkan saja hormone yang membuatnya secengeng ini! sungguh ia bukan gadis cengeng dan lemah namun kehamilannya ini membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hah~ baiklah!" Shikamaru menuruti apa yang diminta Ino, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang sahabat dan duduk di samping ranjangnya yang kini ditiduri oleh istri mantan _Hokage_ ke-4 itu, tak mempedulikan bel apartemennya yang berbunyi dari tadi. "Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau akan seperti ini, kau selalu memperhatikan kesehatanmu dan Minoru, bukan?"

"Shika, aku harus berpisah dengan Minato- _kun_."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia bahkan tidak datang saat aku memeriksakan kandunganku padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk datang dan memastikan bahwa kami mendapatkan Minoru atau bayi perempuan."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, "Hanya karena itu kau memutuskan untuk menyerah? Kau tak mengingat bagaimana perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Ku pikir aku akan mampu menggantikan posisi Kushina- _sama_ di dalam hatinya, ku pikir dengan kehamilanku maka aku akan dapat membuatnya bahagia namun apa yang kuberikan padanya selama ini mungkin hanya rasa tertekan dan keterpaksaan untuk bertanggung jawab padaku dan anak yang sekarang tengah kukandung ini," Sang Nyonya Namikaze itupun mengusap lembut perutnya yang terlihat membuncit, "Setidaknya ia bisa berpura-pura bahagia meskipun ini bukan anak pertama baginya, ia tidak datang saat pemeriksaan dan aku menemukannya di makam Kushina- _sama_. Aku hanya memintanya untuk datang menemaniku namun apa yang dia lakukan, Shika? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sang sahabat hanya mampu terdiam, seharusnya dari awal Ino mengerti dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi di kemudian hari, bagaimanapun juga Minato- _sama_ sangat mencintai Kushina- _sama_ , ia tak akan mampu untuk melupakan semua kenangan diantara mereka berdua, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Kau mencintai Minato- _sama_ , bukan?" tangan besar milik Shikamaru kini mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Ino, "Kau harus bersikap dewasa Ino! Sejak kepergian Asuma- _sensei_ dan Ayah-ayah kita, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kau dan Chouji jadi saat kau berbuat salah aku berhak untuk menegurmu, bukan?"

"Kenapa aku yang salah?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan sukses membuat Shikamaru terkikik geli dan menjawil hidung mancung milik sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu, "Tentu saja kau yang salah Ino, Kau cemburu pada seorang Kushina- _sama_ yang nyata-nyata sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, Minato- _sama_ hanya memiliki kenangan bersamanya dan kau? Kau mempunyai Minato- _sama_ disisimu, kau akan segera memiliki anak darinya, kau juga memiliki perhatian dari Minato- _sama_. Kau benar-benar tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang kau miliki saat ini, Ino!"

"Tapi Shika, . . . kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasa sakitku, aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak mencemburui mendiang Kushina- _sama_ tapi entahlah mengapa tiba-tiba saja egoku mengalahkan rasa cintaku pada Minato- _kun_ , aku hanya ingin melewati kehamilan ini dengan bahagia tapi ternyata aku harus menangis lagi."

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, bukan? kau akan menjadi seorang ibu, Ino! Aku yakin bahwa Minato- _sama_ mencintaimu, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kau menyadarinya."

"Jangan menghiburku . . .! Ahh~ aku . . . haaa . . . tchiih . . ."

"Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat! Jika kau perlu apa-apa cepat panggil aku, kau mengerti?"

Ino mengangguk lemah, pelan calon ibu muda itu memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur, "Ino . . ."

"Hmmm?"

"Sudah cukup kau merepotkanku dan aku bersyukur bahwa sekarang kau lebih memilih untuk membuat repot Minato- _sama_ ," Shikamaru tersenyum simpul sebelum membuka pintu kamar untuknya keluar dari ruangan yang sekarang di tempati oleh Ino itu, "Dan sekarang kau ingat kembali apa yang sudah Minato- _sama_ berikan padamu! Mungkin itu akan membuatmu sadar bahwa Minato- _sama_ mencintai gadis eum, wanita merepotkan sepertimu!"

Huh?

Apa-apaan Shikamaru itu? Dirinya merepotkan? Sementara tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak tahu bahwa Shikamaru menyebut semuanya 'merepotkan'.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Cinta? Benarkah Minato mencintainya sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru padanya? Tapi Shikamaru selalu berkata jujur padanya, bukan?

Entahlah! Matanya terasa berat, ia sangat lelah sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi nanti sungguh ia hanya ingin Minoru bahagia.

" _Kaa-san_ akan membahagiakanmu, nak! Tumbuhlah dengan sehat di dalam sana. Uhh? Hahaha kau mendengar apa yang _Kaa-san_ katakan?" Ino membelai perutnya yang terasa di tendang dari dalam, ia tersenyum lembut sambil berharap bahwa Minato tak akan mencarinya, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk pergi dari sisi pria itu jika Minato kembali bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kita akan bahagia Minoru- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aquamarine_ milik wanita pirang itu memicing seketika saat sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka mengenai matanya, apa? Terbuka?

Dengan cepat namun cukup berhati-hati ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya tak menyadari bahwa kini Minato telah duduk di tepi ranjang yang ia tempati semalam, "Hatchiiiihhh!" ia masih tak menyadari bahwa pria tampan yang telah menjadi suaminya itu berada di dekatnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, "Kau istriku, bukan?"

"Hah~? Minato- _kun_?" matanya terbelalak kaget begitu menemukan sang suami telah duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Mengapa kau memilih pulang ke rumah laki-laki lain sementara suamimu sendiri tengah khawatir menunggumu pulang?" dingin Minato menatap Ino yang hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin memandang sang suami yang sepertinya tengah menahan amarah, "Jawab!"

Kheh~ khawatir dia bilang?

"Khawatir?" tanya Ino, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tajam Minato yang menatapnya lembut. Tatapan itu hampir saja meruntuhkan pertahanannya, mata sebiru langit itulah yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya, "Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu sementara pada kenyataannya kau tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku dan tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Kau menikahiku karena kau hanya bertanggung jawab akan anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku, bukan?"

Minato terkesiap, bagaimana bisa wanita itu berkata seperti itu?

"Kau tak mampu menjawabnya, bukan? kau tak pernah mencintaiku, tak pernah mencintai bayiku! Kau melupakan janjimu sendiri untuk menemani memeriksakan kandunganku dan dimana kau saat itu? kau berada di makam Kushina- _sama_ , bukan?" tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari kedua _aquamarine_ milik Ino, "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Minato- _kun_! tidak akan pernah."

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak pulang, tak mengindahkan kesehatan dirimu dan bayi kita? Begitu?" Minato menghela napas panjang, "Dengar Ino!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Ino dengan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, "Aku tidak mau, aku sudah lelah Minato- _kun_. Harus sampai kapan aku menelan rasa pahit ini sendiri?"

"Maafkan aku."

 **Brughhhh!**

Minato menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku jika kau merasa demikian, Ino! tapi kau salah besar jika kau mengatakan aku tidak pernah mencintai bayi kita, mungkin aku memang belum bisa mencintaimu seutuhnya tapi aku sudah berkomitmen untuk menjalani sisa hidupku bersamamu, Naruto dan anak-anak kita nanti."

"Siapa aku jika dibandingkan Kushina- _sama_? Aku . . . aku mencintaimu Minato- _kun_ tapi mengapa mencintaimu benar-benar menyakitiku?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya, butuh waktuku untuk meyakinkan diriku saat itu untuk menerimamu masuk dalam hidupku, Ino. Ku pikir aku akan menyakiti Kushina jika aku melakukannya, tak mudah untukku melupakan begitu saja kenangan bersama Kushina. Ku mohon mengertilah! Maafkan aku karena melupakan janjiku untuk menemanimu, aku benar-benar menyesal." Minato semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanitanya tak peduli bahwa Ino kini meronta, meminta untuk ia lepaskan, "Aku merindukanmu . . ." desisnya, menundukkan kepala dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi sang istri, "Beri aku waktu Ino!"

 **Chuups~**

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir _plum_ milik sang putri Yamanaka Inoichi, membuat wanita itu mau tak mau membalas ciuman sang suami.

Tidak! Ia tidak bisa tidak peduli pada Minato. Lagipula, apa yang harus ia cemburui dari Kushina- _sama_? Mereka berdua memiliki tempat sendiri pada hati Minato pastinya. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru semalam, pemuda Nara itu memang benar! Ia masih belum dewasa, bagaimana bisa ia dipanggil ibu nantinya jika ia sendiri masih seperti anak-anak?

Ino membalas pelukan Minato semakin erat seakan ia tak ingin melepaskan pria itu, "Maafkan aku Minato- _kun_." isaknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf, Ino."

 _Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku memilih untuk ke makam Kushina daripada menemanimu memeriksakan keadaanmu dan Minoru, maafkan aku Ino. Namun, aku tidak menyesali hal ini. Aku lega sekarang . . ._

 _Maafkan aku Kushina, Maafkan aku . . ._

Minato mencium pucuk kepala wanitanya, menghirup wewangian khas bunga yang menguar dari rambut milik sang istri, "Aku . . . Menyayangimu."

"Uh? Kau bilang apa?" Ino menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang sang suami.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Kau pasti salah dengar," Elak Minato melepaskan pelukan Ino dari tubuhnya, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya setelah terlepas dari pelukan erat istrinya, "Rapikan dirimu secepatnya! Kita pulang, kau telah banyak merepotkan Shikamaru."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut membuat mau tak mau Minato mengacak gemas pucuk kepala Ino yang kemudian dihadiahi cengiran khas milik wanita cantik itu, "Ini!" Ino menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Minato, "Huh? Apa ini?"

"Bukalah!"

Dengan cepat Minato membuka amplop itu dan menemukan sebuah foto hitam putih dimana terdapat sosok menyerupai bayi di sana, "Ini?"

Ino menyunggingkan senyum ceria pada sang suami, "Aku tahu kau akan terkejut, Minoru- _kun_ akan hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga kita sebentar lagi . . ." ucap Ino bangga, tangan mungilnya dengan lembut mengusap perutnya yang besar.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya, mengamati kembali foto bayinya bersama Ino. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia menyangka bahwa ia akan hidup kembali, membuka dirinya untuk seseorang terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Ino.

Ino, Ino, Ino! gadis yang berusia sama seperti putranya yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi wanita dewasa karena perbuatannya itu mampu membuatnya luluh dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan barunya.

Minato tersenyum sumringah.

"Minoru . . ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END (See Ya In L Series)**

* * *

Kaku . . .! Maaf jika di chapter ini terlalu kaku dan tidak dapat feel-nya, baru kembali ke dunia tulis menulis :D.

Mohon sumbangan ide untuk 'L' series nanti. Terimakasih.

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#VALE**


	12. L

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **L** : **L** ie

Bocah laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu menggandeng adiknya yang berusia 5 tahun menuju sebuah _Training Ground_ dimana ia menghabiskan waktu melatih jutsu-nya, "Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat, Mikomi- _chan_?" perintahnya memandang gadis kecil dengan ikatan rambut ekor kuda yang terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya akibat ketidaksabaran sang kakak.

"Aku lelah, _Onii-chan_." keluhnya namun tetap melangkahkan kakinya berusaha untuk mengimbangi langkah Minoru yang lebih lebar, "Aku tahu, Mikomi- _chan_! tapi kita harus cepat sampai, Yuki- _chan_ pasti sudah kelaparan."

Yuki- _chan_?

Hanya mendengar nama itu saja Mikomi menjadi bersemangat dan melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari sang kakak, berlari memasuki wilayah yang di dominasi dengan hutan itu, Minoru menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah laku adiknya yang mirip sekali dengan sang ibu itu, "Hati-hati, Mikomi- _chan_!" pekiknya dan berjalan menyusul sang adik yang sudah sampai di tempat dimana mereka meletakkan Yuki.

"Yuki- _chan_ . . .!" teriak gadis kecil yang mewarisi kecantikan ibunya itu, "Aku dan Minoru- _nii_ datang!" Minoru yang tepat berada di belakang sang adik itupun berlutut di samping Mikomi dan mengusap lembut bulu putih milik kucing mereka, "Kau pasti lapar!"

Minoru meletakkan _bento_ yang diam-diam ia bawa, beberapa hari ini ia dan Mikomi terpaksa berbohong pada _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ mereka demi melindungi kucing lucu ini, andai saja Mikomi tidak merengek untuk memelihara kucing ini diam-diam maka dia tidak akan berbuat sejauh ini. Ia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya tak peduli bahwa ia berbohong pada Orang tua mereka, menyisakan separuh jatah makannya untuk kucing yang memiliki bulu putih seputih salju itu.

"Makanlah Yuki- _chan_!" ucap gadis kecil itu polos, menggeser _bento_ -nya untuk lebih dekat pada sang kucing.

Hah~ Minoru yakin benar jika ayah dan ibunya tidak akan mengijinkan mereka memilhara Yuki- _chan_ di rumah, terutama sang ibu yang selalu cerewet dan mengeluh bagaimana berantakannya rumah mereka karena ulah Mikomi dan dirinya.

Ia memandang lembut sang adik yang bersenandung riang mengelus bulu putih milik kucingnya tak menyadari bahwa saat ini kedua orang tua mereka tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ada yang mau kalian jelaskan pada _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ , Minoru? Mikomi?"

Mikomi dan Minoru terkejut seketika. Suara ibu mereka? Perlahan keduanya membalikkan tubuh mereka dan menemukan sosok ayah mereka yang tersenyum lebar dan ibu mereka yang berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi muka yang sulit untuk diungkapkan, " _Tou-chan_ . . . _Kaa-chan_." seru Mikomi dan menarik Yuki kedalam pelukannya.

"Darimana _Kaa-san_ mengetahui kami berada di sini?" keluh Minoru pelan namun cukup mampu untuk membuat Ino mendekati putra pertamanya bersama Minato itu, "Sejak kapan kau belajar untuk berbohong, Minoru- _kun_? kau bilang kau akan berlatih dan membawa Mikomi- _chan_ untuk menemanimu, menyisakan makanan kalian setiap hari dan lihatlah apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

Melihat sang kakak yang mendapat amukan sang ibu membuat gadis kecil kesayangan Minato itu merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga kakaknya melakukan semua ini karena permintaanya, "Jangan memarahi Minoru _Onii-chan_ , _Kaa-chan_!" pinta gadis kecilnya dengan kucing berada di pelukannya sementara itu Minato tersenyum memandangi ketiga anggota keluarganya dan berjalan mendekati sang istri dan kedua anaknya, Minoru hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyesal sedangkan Mikomi menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air mata yang mendesak untuk keluar, "Apa kita bisa memeliharanya, _Tou-chan_? ku mohon . . . !"

Huh~ Ino menggelengkan kepalanya mengerti apa yang akan terjadi kemudian, Minato paling tidak mampu menolak permintaan Mikomi jika gadis itu mulai merajuk dan mengeluarkan tatapan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

"Ku mohon . . ." ucap gadis kecilnya yang menegadahkan kepala untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata sebiru lautan milik sang ayah, "Kasihan dia, dia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk merawatnya, bagaimana jika ia kelaparan? Bagaimana jika nanti dia disakiti oleh hewan-hewan lainnya?" kedua mata Mikomi berkaca-kaca demi memohon pada sang ayah.

Minato memandang Mikomi lembut, mengusap pelan pucuk kepala gadis kecilnya, "Tanyakan pada _Kaa-chan_ , apa kita boleh merawatnya!" perintahnya lembut kemudian memandang sang istri yang masih terlihat kesal, " _Kaa-chan_ . . ." panggil gadis kecil itu sesenggukkan dan menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Ino membuat wanita cantik bermata indah itu melembut, "Mikomi- _chan_ . . . ," ungkapnya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang putri dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembilnya, "Boleh aku memeliharanya? Aku berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi dan meminta Minoru- _nii_ untuk membantuku menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi, aku akan merawatnya dan memastikannya tidak membuat rumah berantakan. Aku mohon, _Kaa-chan_." pintanya polos.

Minato menepuk pundak sang putra yang tertunduk lesu, bangga dengan sikap sang putra yang sangat melindungi adik perempuanya itu. Minoru memandang sang ayah yang tersenyum kepadanya, " _Tou-san_ . . . maafkan aku karena telah berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_."

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena kau telah berbohong pada kami, Minoru!"

"Ouchhh! _Tou-san_!" keluhnya, "Aku 'kan sudah jujur."

"Jujur? Bagaimana jika _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tidak mengikuti kalian kemari? Apa kalian akan memberitahu kami secepatnya?"

"Maafkan kami . . ." ungkap kedua pasang kakak-beradik itu bersamaan.

Hah~

Ino dan Minato saling berpandangan, "Baiklah kau boleh memeliharanya, _Mikomi-chan_! dan tepati janji kalian pada kami!"

"Yeayyyyyyy!" teriak Mikomi ceria dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Ino, "Terimakasih, _Kaa-chan_." dan menciumi tanpa henti pipi Ino, membuat wanita Namikaze itu tertawa geli dengan tingkah manis putrinya, "Oke, oke! Nona cantik." Ujar Ino dan membalas Mikomi dengan menciuminya tanpa ampun.

Minato dan Minoru tersenyum melihat kedua perempuan yang mereka cintai itu, "Minoru?!"

"Ya _Tou-san_?"

"Berlatih dengan _Tou-san_ setelah kau pulang dari Akademi selama 1 bulan! Dan kau harus tepat waktu, jika tidak . . . kau tidak mau menambah lama masa hukumanmu, bukan?" Minato menyeringai jahil dan meninggalkan putranya untuk mendekati Ino dan Mikomi yang masih berpelukan sementara Minoru terlihat kesal dengan hukumannya, terbayang bagaimana sang ayah akan menyerangnya nanti. Minoru mendengus kesal.

"Ayo kita pulang, _Minoru-kun_!" panggilan sang ibu akhirnya membuyarkan bocah 10 tahun itu, ia kemudian berlari kecil untuk menyusul keluarganya, Minato menggendong Mikomi di belakang tubuhnya sedangkan Ino membawa Yuki di gendongannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh~ dan pada akhirnya aku juga 'kan yang harus mengurus kucing itu!" keluh Ino setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, menyibak selimut tempat tidur mereka hingga akhirnya Ino berada di samping Minato yang sedang membaca gulungan jutsu yang akan ia ajarkan pada Minoru besok, pria itu meringis geli dan segera menutup gulungannya, menaruhnya di laci tepat di samping kasurnya, "Kau hebat!" ungkap Minato tersenyum dan menarik Ino ke dalam dekapannya.

"Terimakasih telah memberikanku putra dan putri sehebat Minoru- _kun_ dan Mikomi- _chan_ , Minato- _kun_!" desis Ino mempererat pelukannya pada Minato, pria itu hanya diam dan mengecup dahi istrinya seolah dengan kecupan itu sudah menjawab rasa terimakasih sang istri.

"Minato- _kun_ . . .!"

"Hn . . .?"

Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Minato, menarik pria jabrik itu hingga suaminya itu kini berada di atasnya, sepersekian detik mereka saling memandang hingga Minato mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

 **PYAAAARRRR!**

"Arghhhhht! Yuki! Tidakkkk lagi." Rengek Ino dan berhasil membuat Minato tertawa tak tertahankan, "Kau atau aku yang membereskannya Nyonya Namikaze?"

Mengapa harus di saat seperti ini kucing itu berulah, baru saja ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada suaminya itu dan sekarang Minato telah meninggalkannya untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang ditimbulkan hewan peliharaan baru milik putri mereka itu.

Ahhhh~

Gagal lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END (See Ya In M Series)**

* * *

Dedicated buat kak White Azalea, terimakasih untuk idenya hahaha maaf kalau ga sesuai keinginan T_T.

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **#Vale**


	13. M

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **M : My Ino-chan**

"Makanlah, Mikomi- _chan_!" perintah Minato tegas pada putri kesayangannya bersama Ino itu, Gadis kecilnya itu menggelengkan kepala tidak mau, tangan mungilnya menggeser mangkuk buburnya membuat lagi-lagi Minato harus menghela napasnya panjang, berusaha untuk bersabar.

Terhitung sudah 30 menit ini putrinya merajuk, alih-alih mencoba makanan yang ia masak, Mikomi hanya memandangnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya malas, "Apa yang harus _Tou-chan_ lakukan untuk membuatmu memakan makananmu, huh?"

Sang putri mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan menangis, "Aku ingin _Kaa-chan_ , huks…huks…huks." Mikomi turun dari kursinya dan mendekati sang ayah, " _Kaa-chan_ dimana?"

Minato tersenyum lembut, mengacak surai rambut pirang milik sang putri " _Kaa-chan_ sedang bekerja, jadi kau harus menuruti kata-kata _Tou-chan_ sekarang. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Bekerja?" Mikomi kecil membulatkan matanya tak mengerti, lagi-lagi Minato dibuat gemas dengan tingkah putri kesayangannya itu. Minato mengangguk, "Iya bekerja." Minato tersenyum lembut, dapat ia mengerti mengapa gadis ciliknya ini tak biasa dengan kondisi seperti ini, kondisi dimana ia terbangun tanpa kehadiran Ino, "Kau merindukan _Kaa-chan_?"

Mikomi mengangguk, "Sampai kapan _Kaa-chan_ bekerja, _Tou-chan_?"

"1 minggu, kau tidak akan bertemu _Kaa-san_ sampai minggu depan." Minoru menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda sang adik kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan mereka, dengan lahap ia langsung menyantap roti isi yang disiapkan sang ayah untuknya.

" _Tou-chan_ …" Mikomi merengek dan menarik baju yang dikenakan Minato, "Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh _Onii-chan_?"

Minato menghela napasnya panjang memandang Mikomi dan kemudian Minoru bergantian. Mengurus anak benar-benar menguras tenaga, huh? Bagaimana Ino bisa bertahan mengurus mereka selama ini sendiri sementara dirinya sibuk membantu Naruto di _Hokage Tower_.

"Jangan menggoda adikmu, Minoru!" perintah Minato pada putra pertamanya, Minoru mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal kemudian menyantap rotinya tanpa berkata-kata lagi, "Ayo makan! Buburmu sudah dingin Mikomi- _chan_."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan makan sebelum _Kaa-chan_ pulang." Rajuk gadis cilik berusia 5 tahun itu kepada sang ayah, " _Kaa-chan_ akan pulang nanti sore jika kau memakan makananmu, tapi jika tidak maka _Kaa-chan_ akan pulang seperti apa yang dikatakan Minoru- _nii_ tadi!"

Gadis kecil itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Aaaa…" ia membuka mulutnya lebar, Minato tersenyum dan memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut kecil Mikomi.

" _Kaa-chan_ akan datang nanti sore, bukan?"

Minato mengangguk, "Iya."

"Aku selesai, _Tou-san_! Bolehkah aku bermain di rumah Kakashi _Ojii-san_?"

Minato mengangguk, "Jangan menyusahkan Kakashi _Ojii-san_! Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Minoru dan berlari menuju ke pintu keluar sedangkan Mikomi kini sedang sibuk mengunyah buburnya, "Cepat habiskan makananmu, Mikomi- _chan_! Jika kau cepat menghabiskan makananmu maka _Tou-chan_ akan mengajakmu untuk mengelilingi desa."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu mengapa kau tak kunjung menikah?"

"Karena kau telah membuatku patah hati."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang iba pria yang berdiri disampingnya, huh~, ia menghela napasnya panjang, "Sai..."

Sai menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya membuat Ino mendengus kesal, "Bukankah saat kau mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Minato-kun, saat itu kau telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku berbohong."

"Maafkan aku…" ungkap Ino, keduanya kini sedang berjalan menuju ke kedai makanan untuk rehat sejenak di tengah kesibukkan mereka untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan para _Kage_ yang kali ini akan diadakan di Konoha. Tentu saja sebagai istri mantan _Hokage_ dan ibu tiri dari _Hokage_ yang sekarang menjabat, Ino harus mempersiapkan dengan baik acara tahunan itu dan terpaksa harus berpisah dengan Mikomi yang selama ini tidak pernah lepas dari penjagaannya.

"Kau tidak bersalah, Ino- _chan_."

"Sudah waktunya kau mencari gadis yang lebih baik dariku dan menikah, mempunyai keluargamu sendiri, anak-anak yang akan kau jaga dan suatu hari nanti akan menjagamu."

"Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Ino mengangguk, perlahan ia mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan memeluknya, "Kau pasti akan bahagia Sai."

Sai mengangguk, "Terimakasih."

Tanpa mereka sadari kini Minato dan Mikomi yang berada di gendongan pria itu memandang Ino yang tengah memeluk Sai, Mikomi memandangi bergantian pemandangan dihadapannya dengan Minato yang terlihat…Marah?

" _Kaa-chan_ …" teriak Mikomi dan meminta Minato untuk menurunkannya, gadis kecil itu kemudian berlari menuju Ino yang mematung terkejut dengan keberadaan Mikomi dan suaminya, " _Onii-chan_ bilang, _Kaa-chan_ akan pulang 7 hari lagi tapi _Tou-chan_ bilang nanti sore _Kaa-chan_ pulang."

"Mikomi- _chan_ …, Minato- _kun_ …!" Ino mengacak lembut surai kepirangan putrinya dan memandang Sai, "Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu Sai, aku akan makan siang bersama Minato- _kun_ dan Mikomi- _chan_."

Sai mengangguk mengerti, "Selamat siang Mikomi- _chan_." sapa Sai kepada bocah cantik itu yang kemudian mendapat senyuman manis dari putri Namikaze Minato, "Aku pergi dulu…"

Sai menatap kepergian Ino dan Mikomi untuk berjalan mendekati Minato, sejenak ia memandang pancaran kebahagiaan yang menguar dari keluarga kecil itu dan berlalu menjauh.

"Minato- _kun_ …" sapa Ino ceria pada sang suami yang hanya dihadiahi anggukan kecil dari Minato, _apa ada yang salah?_

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, mirip sekali dengan tingkah Mikomi tadi pagi yang sempat membuat Minato kuwalahan, "Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan?"

"Tidak."

Mikomi yang berada di tengah orang tuanya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas demi memandang ayah dan ibunya, "Aku lapar…"

Minato dan Ino mengalihkan pandangan mereka, "Aku ingin makan ramen…"

"Baiklah! Kita akan makan ramen bersama. Iya 'kan Minato- _kun_?" ucap Ino ceria, Minato lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menggendong Mikomi ke dalam pelukannya, berjalan pelan meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung, " _Kaa-chan_ ayo!" seru Mikomi yang akhirnya mampu membawa wanita itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

 _Apa salahku?_

 **=M=**

Ketiganya kini berada di Kedai Ichiraku dan telah memesan _Beef Ramen_ favorit mereka, sementara Ino tengah meniup _ramen_ untuk ia suapkan pada Mikomi, Minato tak menyentuh barang sedikitpun _ramen_ yang telah mereka pesan, Ino menghela napas panjang, "Aaa…ayo buka mulutmu lebar, Mikomi- _chan_!" bujuk Ino pada sang putri, Mikomi membuka mulutnya dan melahap _ramen_ yang disuapkan sang ibu, "Minato- _kun_ , ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apamu itu mencurigakan." Tegas Ino dan meletakkan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Mikomi, "Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ada apa-apa dan aku baik-baik saja. Makanlah _ramen_ -mu dan aku akan menyuapi Mikomi- _chan_." tegas Minato, pria jabrik itu lantas mengambil sumpit yang dikenakan Ino untuk menyuapi Mikomi tadi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung. Apa salahku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah sikap seperti ini, huh?"

"Jangan memulainya, Ino!"

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Mikomi menundukkan kepalanya, sedih. Gadis kecil itu meneteskan air matanya, tak pernah ia melihat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar selama ini, "Apa ini karena aku?"

"Mikomi- _chan_ , tidak! Kami tidak sedang bertengkar, hanya saja…Ahhh! Minato- _kun_ …!" dengus Ino sebal kepada sang sami, Nyonya Namikaze itu kemudian mendekap Mikomi dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuan hangatnya, "Dengar ya, Sayang! _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ sanga menyayangimu, jadi mana mungkin kami bertengkar karenamu, huh?" Ino menjawil hidung mancung sang putri, "Kau, Naruto- _nii_ dan Minoru- _nii_ benar-benar berharga untuk kami."

"Benarkah? Tapi mengapa kalian berteriak dan bertengkar tadi?"

"Karena _Tou-chan_ tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun."

Minato membulatkan matanya tak percaya, _Aquamarine_ dan Biru _Saphire_ keduanya saling beradu, _Apa-apaan dia ini?_

"Kalau begitu, Makanlah _Tou-chan_!" seru Mikomi, membuat Ino terkikik geli dan mengacak surai rambut pirang milik putrinya gemas, "Iya. Makanlah _Tou-chan_!" perintah Ino mengikuti gaya bicara sang putri.

Minato menghela napasnya panjang dan segera mengambil sumpitnya sendiri, lahap ia menyantap _beef ramen_ -nya. Ia benar-benar lapar.

Ino memandang sang suami dengan senyuman mengembang, "Apa _Tou-chan_ tidak makan tadi pagi?"

Mikomi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya tidak." Mikomi berujar polos yang otomatis membuat Ino gemas dan menciumi pipi gembil putrinya, Minato nampak tidak peduli dan tetap menikmati _ramen_ -nya.

" _Tou-chan_ benar-benar lapar, Huh~"

Mikomi mengangguk ceria, mengamini perkataan sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jam berapa ini? aku harus kembali ke _Hokage Tower_." Tanya Ino, entah kepada siapa karena kini Minato sedang menyibukkan dirinya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Mikomi yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh kembali ke sana?" Minato angkat bicara begitu istrinya itu bersiap untuk mengambil _sweeter_ -nya, Ino mematung seketika, memandang suaminya tak percaya, "Kau harus pulang bersama kami!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau tetap akan pulang dan serahkan semua pada _staff_ -mu!"

"Tapi Minato- _kun_ …!"

Ahhh! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan suaminya itu? yang Ino tahu pasti bahwa kini ada yang mengganggu pikiran suaminya itu dan dirinya harus patuh terhadap perkataan suaminya, padahal seingatnya saat ia keluar dari rumah tadi ia masih tersenyum ramah dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang meskipun ini adalah hari pertama dirinya meninggalkan Mikomi sendiri.

"Kau dengar apa kataku, bukan?" ungkap Minato, perlahan ia menggendong Mikomi agar putrinya itu tidak terbangun dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Kita pulang."

"B-bbaiklah…"

Setelah membayar makanan mereka Ino berjalan beriringan dengan Minato dan Mikomi yang tertidur di gendongan Minato untuk pulang ke Namikaze _Coumpound_ yang terletak di kawasan _Hokage kompleks_ dalam diam.

 _Apa salahku, mengapa tiba-tiba ia bersikap demikian, huh?  
_

"Minato- _kun_ …!" Ino mengalungkan tangannya pada satu tangan Minato yang terbebas karena ia hanya menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menggendong Mikomi, "Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil! Kau seorang ibu sekarang!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin seperti ini, bukankah sudah lama sekali sejak kelahiran Minoru- _kun_ kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini?"

Huh! Minato hanya mampu menghela napasnya panjang-panjang dan membiarkan istrinya bergelayut manja pada lengannya meskipun kini tidak sedikit warga Konoha yang menatap 'jahil' pada kebersamaan mereka, ia hanya perlu memasang 'tembok' di wajahnya, bukan?

 **=M=**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengajakku pulang sedangkan kita sudah berdiskusi dari jauh-jauh hari tentang hal ini? aku akan membantu Naruto untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan para Kage dan kau dirumah menjaga anak-anak, lalu mengapa kemudian kau menyesali keputusanmu itu?"

Ino melepaskan amarahnya pada Minato begitu mereka berada di kamar dan telah menidurkan Mikomi di kamarnya sendiri. Wanita itu terlihat kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, tak mempedulikan Minato yang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, "Aku membencimu." Tukas Ino kemudian membalik tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi Minato.

"Aku lebih membencimu."

Ohhh?

Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya, dan segera membalik tubuhnya kembali untuk melihat sang suami yang tanpa ia sadari telah terbaring disampingnya, "K-kau…!"

Minato membuka satu matanya, "Aku membencimu, Ino!" ungkap Minato yang menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku membencimu hingga aku ingin membunuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu karena memelukmu." Bisiknya.

 _Blush_ , rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah ayu milik Namikaze Ino, jari-jemari panjang milik Minato merapikan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik sang istri, "Kau cemburu?"

"Lelaki mana yang tidak cemburu jika istrinya memeluk pria lain, seintim itu, huh?"

Minato membalik posisi mereka hingga kini ia yang berada di atas tubuh wanitanya, "Benarkah kau cemburu?" balas Ino, menggoda sang suami.

"Mengapa kau memeluknya?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku atau…"

"Atau apa?" Ino menyunggingkan seringaian penuh kemenangan, puas dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Minato padanya, dengan begitu ia yakin bahwa Minato telah menerima keberadaannya dan juga mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"Atau…"

Perlahan jemari milik Minato mengusap lembut pipi Ino, "Aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika pelajaran yang kau maksud adalah seperti tadi, aku bersedia kau beri pelajaran setiap hari, Minato- _sensei_!" goda Ino pada suaminya dan mendekap erat tubuh atletis sang suami seakan ia tidak mau dipisahkan dengan sosok mantan _Hokage_ ke-4 itu, rona kemerahan pada pipi Minato pun tak luput dari perhatian Ino, "Hahaha…kau merona." Goda Ino membuat Minato mengunci bibir Ino dengan ciumannya, "Kau benar-benar cerewet, huh?! Dan Ingat! Kau adalah milikku."

"Eum hihihi iya aku tahu, Tapi apa kau tidak mau tahu alasan sesungguhnya?"

"Katakan! Mengapa kau memeluknya, huh?"

"Dia menyukaiku dan dia belum bisa melupakan perasaannya padaku, Minato- _kun_! kemudian aku menasehatinya dan akhirnya ia mengerti, ia ingin memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar mencoba melupakan perasaannya padaku."

"Tapi bukan berarti kalian melakukannya di jalanan, huh?!"

"Kau masih cemburu?"

"Tidak! Aku mau mandi, rasanya badanku tidak nyaman sama sekali." Ujar Minato kemudian melepaskan pelukan Ino pada tubuhnya dan segera memakai celana yang sudah tergeletak dilantai, Ia menghela napas panjang memandang Ino yang terkikik geli memandanginya, "Kau boleh kembali ke _Hokage Tower_!"

"Benarkah?" seru Ino ceria, Ya Tuhan Mikomi benar-benar menuruni perilakunya ini, pikir Minato, "Ahh! Jadilah suami pengertian seperti ini, Minato- _kun_! Bagaimanapun juga kita adalah tuan rumah dan harus menjamu tamu-tamu kita dengan baik." Senyum Ino lembut.

Minato beranjak dari tempat duduk, "Ya! Jika kau tidak malu keluar dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu!" terang minato menunjuk bercak-bercak merah yang merupakan _kissmark_ darinya di leher Ino, Ino membulatkan mata dan menyentuh lehernya, "Minato- _kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_!" teriaknya.

Sedangkan kini Minato telah berlari dan berhasil masuk ke kamar mandi dengan selamat, ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Huh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Minato- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

 **The End (See Ya in N Series)**

* * *

 **ENJOY^^**

 **#VALE**


	14. N

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

* * *

 **N : Nadeshiko Namikaze**

Bayi itu benar-benar cantik dengan mata indah berwarna biru, biru yang menyamai warna langit biru di atas sana, kulitnya putih dengan sejumput rambut cokelat lebat yang menghiasi kepalanya, mewarisi rambut cokelat yang diturunkan dari neneknya, Shion Yamanaka.

Bayi yang benar-benar sempurna dimata keduanya, senyum tak henti-henti terlukis pada wajah yang meskipun terlihat kelelahan karena proses melahirkan yang dilaluinya namun masih nampak ayu dengan peluh yang menetes dikeningnya.

Ia memainkan tangan _chubby_ bayi yang baru dilahirkannya, bayi itu nampak tenang, mengerjapkan mata indahnya berkali-kali seolah dapat memandang mata biru kehijauan milik sang ibu, mulut kecilnya menganga membentuk huruf 'o' membuat kedua orangtuanya kini gemas memandangi sosok mungil ini.

"Sempurna..." gumamnya, nyatanya ini bukanlah pengalaman melahirkan yang pertama baginya, namun setiap kelahiran putra maupun putrinya selalu berhasil membuatnya takjub.

"Ia satu-satunya di keluarga kita yang mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat, huh?!" Minato membelai pucuk kepala bayi cantiknya, sang istri mengamini dengan memberikan anggukan ceria, sementara Minato, mantan Hokage Konohagakure itu memainkan tangan gembil putrinya, gemas.

"Kau akan memberi nama dia siapa, Minato-kun?"

"Nadeshiko Namikaze." Jawab Minato mantap.

"Huh?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami.

"Ada apa?"

"Mengapa kau menamai putri kita Nadeshiko dengan sangat mantap? Apakah di masa lalumu selain bersama Kushina-san kau juga menyukai gadis bernama Nadeshiko?"

Ino berpura-pura cemberut, Namun Minato terkekeh dan tak tahan untuk mencium bibir _plum_ milik sang istri, "Kau cemburu? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku pernah menyukai gadis bernama Nadeshiko di masa lalu?" goda Minato.

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal, ibu dari 3 orang anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sang suami, "Mana ada yang mau denganmu?"

Minato terkekeh, "Aku bahkan lebih populer dari putra Fugaku yang sempat kau taksir itu!"

"Hoaaahmm... Aku tak percaya!" ungkap Ino.

"Berhenti bicara dan beristirahatlah, berikan Nadeshiko padaku! Mikomi dan Minoru pasti ingin bertemu dengan adiknya!"

"Minato-kun... aku masih mau menggendongnya!" rengek wanita Namikaze itu, namun sang suami yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya itu tak menggubrisnya, ia mengambil Nadeshiko dari gendongan sang ibu, mencium bayi itu gemas.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kita, Nak!" bisik Minato pada telinga bayi itu, sang bayipun tersenyum seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, "Dan kau, tidurlah! Aku akan mengurus Nadeshiko dan membawanya menemui, Kakak-kakanya! Aku tidak mennerima bantahan!" ujarnya, membuat istrinya itu mendengus kesal.

"Oh! Dan jangan memikirkan apapun karena Nadeshiko bukan nama kekasihku! Aku rasa aku menyukai nama itu!" Minato tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang milik Ino, lantas sang Nyonya Namikaze itupun tersenyum puas, tak ingin membantah sang suami lagi, ia kemudian membenarkan posisinya untuk berbaring dan tidur. Nyatanya proses persalinan yang panjang itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur sebelum kembali bergadang untuk menyusui putrinya.

Minato nampak lega ketika melihat sang istri mulai terlelap tidur, tak perlu waktu lama untuk Ino tidur mengingat bagaimana waktu yang ia lewati saat melahirkan putrinya, pria 41 tahun itu tersenyum memandang sang putri yang berada digendongannya, "Mari bertemu kakak-kakakmu!" bisiknya pada sang putri, Nadeshiko kecil mengerjapkan matanya seolah mengerti.

 **=M=**

Naruto membelai lembut surai pirang Mikomi, adiknya yang berusia 6 tahun, Hokage Konohagakure itu tersenyum ketika Mikomi memandangnya, "Apa _Kaa-san_ dan adikku akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya polos, sang Kakak terkekeh dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung gadis cilik itu.

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi pasti _Tou-san_ keluar membawa adik kita." Ungkap Naruto yang kemudian memandang Minoru yang sedang terlelap tidur dipangkuan Shion, "Apa kau tidak mengantuk seperti Minoru-Nii?"

Mikomi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku ingin menunggu _Tou-san_!" lagi-lagi sikap Mikomi ini membuat Naruto tertawa, ahh bocah ini mengingatkannya pada Ino kecil, sifat keras kepalanya ini membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya lagi, "Apa kau tidak lapar?"

" _Onii-san_! Jangan menggodaku!" rengeknya, yang otomatis membuat Shion dan Naruto terkekeh.

"Mikomi-chan...! Lihat siapa yang datang!" Shion menunjuk arah dimana Minato tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, tawa yang sama persis seperti Naruto, didekapannya, berselimut ungu muda ada sosok mungil yang terlelap tidur, tak seperti kedua kakaknya yang aktif, nampaknya bocah itu mewarisi ketenangan miliknya.

" _Tou-san..._!" pekik bocah itu, membuat sang kakak yang terlelap tidur itupun terbangun.

"Uhhh!" Minoru mengucek matanya dan bangun dari pangkuan sang nenek, "Dia benar-benar berisik." Protes Minoru belum menyadari bahwa ayahnya telah berjongkok dan menunjukkan adik barunya pada Mikomi.

"Lihatlah, kita resmi memiliki adik lagi!" Naruto menepuk pundak sang adik, ia dan Shion saling berpandangan dan tersenyum ceria, menghampiri Minato dan Mikomi yang memandang takjub bayi mungil di dekapan sang ayah.

Mata bocah berusia 6 tahun itu berbinar, "Apa kau bahagia?"

Mikomi mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk ayahnya, "Dia cantik, rambutnya cokelat dan..." Mikomi tersenyum, memandang mata adiknya yang baru terbuka, "Dia memiliki mata seperti, Tou-san."

Minato kali ini benar-benar tertawa melihat kelakuan putri keduanya, Mikomi yang menggemaskan itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang ceria, masih teringat olehnya peristiwa 1 tahun yang lalu ketika gadis kecilnya itu memintanya dan Ino untuk mengurus kucing yang ia temukan bersama Minoru.

Pada waktu yang bersamaan pula ketika ia mengetahui bahwa akan ada tambahan anggota keluarga di keluarga mereka dan sekarang bayi itu berada di dekapannya, "Cium adikmu!"

Mikomi mencium adiknya pelan, membuat bayi itu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, "Ihihi kau lucu sekali." Mikomi sekali lagi mencium pipi gembil Nadeshiko, "Onii-chan kemarilah! Lihat adik kita benar-benar lucu!" Mikomi memanggil Naruto dan Minoru mendekati ayah mereka, sejenak keduanya nampak takjub melihat bayi mungil itu.

"Ibu mertua, Naruto, Minoru, Mikomi-chan, ucapkan selamat datang pada Nadeshiko."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **MINORU IS BACK! SAY HI TO OUR LOVELY NADESHIKO** **, SEBELUMNYA CERITA INI SUDAH DI UPDATE NAMUN SAYA HAPUS KARENA SUATU HAL HIHIHI JADI INILAH PENGGANTINYA.**

 **ENJOY**

 **VALE ^^**


End file.
